I Will Be Strong
by Koshiro Kun
Summary: Naruto Sang Bocah Yang Dianggap Lemah Orang Tuanya Dan Naruto Akan Menjadi Kuat Untuk Melindungi Orang Orang Yang Berharga Baginya
1. Chapter 1

**Author:Koshiro Kun**

**Genre:Adventure,Friendship**

**Pairing:Naruto X(Sarannya)**

**Rated:K**

**Warning:Gaje ,Jelek,**

**Naruto Pov**

Haii Kenalkan Namaku Uzumaki Naruto Aku Anak dari Minato namikaze dan kushina uzumaki

Hebat Kan Tapi Sayang aku tidak dianggap oleh mereka karena Lemah Daripada Kakakku Menma Uzumaki

Dia Bisa Rasengan Jutsu Tingkat tinggi itu Loh Pasti Kalian Tahuu

Oh Ya Umur 12 Tahun Hanya Berbeda Beberapa Menit Dari Menma Karena Kami Kembar Yang Membedakan Kami Hanya Rambut Nya Yang Bewarna Hitam Sedangkan Aku

Aku Hanyalah Aib Bagi Mereka

Menyedihkan Bukan Yah Memang Menyedihkan Tapi Aku Masih Memiliki Orang Orang Yang berharga Ya Seperti Iruka Sensei,Teuchi Jii san,Ayame Ya Mungkin Hanya mereka yang menganggapku ada didunia ini tapi aku yakin aku akan Menjadi Shinobi Yang Kuat

Ah sudah lupakan mengenai Mereka

**Naruto Pov End**

Naruto Kini Ditatap Para Penduduk Dengan Tatapan

"Hei Ayo Kita Hajar Bocah Lemah Itu"Ucap Penduduk

"Yaa " Serempak Mereka Mengejar Naruto

"Aku Harus Lari"Ucap Naruto Sambil Berlari

Naruto Terus Berlari

Hingga Dia Menemukan Jalan Buntu

"Ah Sial" Ucap Naruto

"Haahahhaha Kau Akan Mati Bocah Lemah"Ucap Para Penduduk

"Apakah Aku Akan Mati Disini"Batin Naruto

**Shinra Tensei**

Duarrrr Duarr

"Ada Apa ini Kenapa Mereka Terkapar"Ucap Naruto

"Kenapa Aku Merasa Sangat Kuat Sekarang"Lanjut Naruto

"Wah Wah Bocah Kau Punya Rinnegan" Ucap Sosok Tersebut

"Ka-kauu Uchiha Ma-Madara" Ucap Naruto Ketakutan

"Tenang Bocah Aku Akan Menjadikan Mu Shinobi Terkuat"Ucap Madara

"A-apakah Madara Jiji Ingin Menghancurkan Dunia" Tanya Naruto Agak gemetaran

"tidak bocah,aku ingin kau menjadi pembawa kedamaian aku sudah tidak tahan dengan yng namanya rasa sakit dendam dan semua"Ucap Madara

"Oh ya madara jiji apa itu Rinnegan" Tanya Naruto

"Rinneggan Adalah Doujutsu Terkuat Dan Dimiliki Oleh Rikudou Sennin"ucap Madara

"Jadi Mata Ini Rinnegan Melihat Matanya Yang Berpola Riak Air"Tanya Naruto

"Ya Akan Kulatih Kau Menggunakan Rinnegan Bocah" Ucap Madara

"Whoaaah Terima Kasih Jiji"Ucap Naruto

"Heh Jangan Berterima Kasih Dulu Kau Akan menjalani Latihan Yang Berat"Batin Madara

"Oh ya bocah besok Kau Kehutan kematian Kau akan Latih"Ucap Madara Menghilang Dari Pandangan Naruto

"Yoshh Aku Akan Menjadi Kuat"Ucap Naruto Berjalan Pulang Ke Apartemennya

Kenapa Dia DiApartemen Bukan Kerumahnya

Hmm Dia Disuruh pergi oleh ayahnya Karena Menurut ayahnya dia aib bagi keluarga itu

"Hmm Aku Lapar Sekali"Ucap Naruto

"mungkin aku akan makan Ramen instan saja" Ucap Naruto

Setelah Makan kini naruto Tertidur

Keesokan Harinya

Naruto sudah mandi dan bersiap ke hutan kematian

"Yosh Aku Siap Madara Jiji" Ucap Naruto

"Ya Baiklah Pertama pemanasan Push Up 100 Kali Sit Up 100 kali Pull up 100 kali

"Apaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"Tanya Naruto

"Itu Agar Fisikmu Kuat Naruto"Ucap Madara

"Baiklah"Ucap Naruto Pasrah

Kini Sudah Seminggu Naruto Dilatih

"Wah Madara Jiji Aku Merasa Kekuatanku Naik Drastis"Ucap Naruto Bangga

"Hmm ya kekuatanmu sekarang cukup kuat Mungkin Jounin Level"Ucap Madara

"Naruto Apakah Kau Masih Menyayangi Keluargamu" Tanya Madara

"Ya Meskipun Aku tidak dianggap karena lemah "ucap naruto dengan senyum kecil

"Baguslah kalau begitu kau tidak masuk kedalam lingkaran setan"ucap madara tersenyum kecil

"Baiklah Naruto Apa Jutsu Terkuatmu" Lanjut Madara

"Hmm Mungkin Rasenshuriken Jiji"Ucap Naruto Dengan Nyengir Gajenya

"Baiklah Bagaimana Kekuatan Rinneganmu" Tanya Madara

"Hmmm huh aku hanya bisa Shinra Tensei,Gakido,Dan Basho ten'in

"Itu Sudah Cukup Hebat Naruto Bahkan Kau Bisa Menghancurkan Konoha"Ucap Madara

"Tidak Aku Tidak Akan Menghancurkan Konoha Karena Aku Memiliki Orang Orang Yang Berharga"Ucap Naruto

"Ya Itu Terserah Padamu Asal Kau Kan Membawa Perdamaian"Ucap Madara

"Baiklah Madara Jii San Aku Akan Menjadi Genin jaa~"Ucap Naruto

"Aku Bangga Padamu Naruto"Batin Madara

Keesokan Harinya

"Baiklah Ujian Terakhir Ini Mengetes Kemampuan Kalian

Melempar Shuriken,Henge No Jutsu,Kage Bunshin,Dan Jutsu Terkuat Kalian

Pertama Melempar shurriken

kiba Inuzuka

8 Shuriken Mengenai Target

(Skip Time Aje Kayak Di Canon Kecuali naruto,sasuke,dan menma)

"Uchiha sasuke maju" ucap iruka

9 Shuriken Mengenai Target

"Kyaaaa Sasuke Kun Keren" Ucap Fansgirl sasuke

"Baiklah Sekarang Menma Namikaze" Ucap Iruka

"Kyaaaaaaa~ Pasti Menma Kun Bisa Ucap Fansgirl

9 Shuriken Menancap ditarget

"Kyaaaaaa Menma kun Memang Hebat "Ucap Fansgirl

"Baiklah Uzumaki Naruto"

"Pasti Si Lemah Itu Tidak Bisa"Ucap Fansgirl

Betapa Salahnya Mereka

10 Shuriken Menancap Dengan Cepat

"Ba-Bagaimana Bisa" Ucap Sasuke Kaget

"Heh Itu Hanyalah Shuriken Dia Beruntung"Ucap Menma Dengan sombong

Baiklah Sekarang Henge Kalian Harus Mirip Dengan Idola Kalian

(Biar Beda Dengan Canon)

"sasuke uchiha maju"Ucap Iruka

Sasuke Berubah Menjadi Minato Namikaze memakai pakaian jounin

"Hmm Cukup bagus" Ucap Iruka

"kya sasuke kun aku mau jadi kekasihmu"ucap para fansgirl

"Baiklah Menma Namikaze" Lanjut Iruka

"Menma Menjadi Minato Namikaze Tapi Menggunakan Jubah Hokagenya"

"Wah BAGUS menma"ucap iruka

"kyaaa "ucap para fansgirl alay

"saatnya Naruto Uzumaki"uap iruka

"akhirnya "ucap naruto yang malas menunggu

"sekarang si lemah tidak akan bisa"ucap menma

"hnn" hanya itu yang dikatakan sasuke

kini Naruto Melakukan Henge Dan Menjadi Madara Uchiha

"Bagaimana Kau tahu Bentuk Madara Uchiha Seperti Itu"tanya Iruka

"Hehehehe Itu rahasia"Ucap Naruto

"Aapa Itu Bentuk Madara " Tanya Menma

"Kau Tak Perlu Tahu" Ucap Naruto

(Skip Time kage bunshin)

"Nah baiklah Sekarang Tes Jutsu"

Sasuke Mengeluarkan Jutsu

**Katon:Goukakyuu No Jutsu**

"Bagus Sasuke"Ucap Iruka

Menma Pun Maju Dan Mengeluarkan

**Odama Rasengan**

"kau hebat menma bisa menguasai jutsu tingkat S"

"Tentu Saja Aku Kan Anak Yondaime Hokage"Ucap Menma Memanasi Naruto

"Baiklah Sekarang Giliranku"Ucap Naruto

"Oh ya Iruka Sensei Apakah Tidak Apa Aku Tidak Menggunakan Jutsu terlemahku aku takut jika mengeluarkan jutsu terkuatku konoha hancur seketika"Ucap Naruto

"Heh Apa Sih Jutsu Terkuatmu"Tanya Menma Sok Hebat

"ini Jutsu Terlemahku"

**Bansho ten'in**

Tubuh Menma Terangkat seperti melayang

"Jutsu Macam A-apa Itu"Tanya Fansgirl

"Hey Naruto Jutsu Apa Itu" tanya iruka

"Hehehehe Ini Jutsu Terlemahku Iruka Sensei Ucap Naruto

"Tapi Aku Kasihan jika Dia Kubanting Hehehe"Lanjut Naruto

"Sombong Sekali Kau Menma Yang Masih Melayang "ucap Menma

"Yasudah Aku Lepaskan" Ucap Naruto

Menma Kini Terjatuh

"Hahahahaha Bahkan Anak Lemah Sepertiku Bisa Menerbangkanmu Hehehe Untuk Aku Tidak Melakukan ini"

**Shinra Tensei **Ucap Naruto

Mengarahkan tangannya Kearah Lain

Duarrrrrr

"Jutsu Apalagi Barusan"Tanya Fansgirl alay

"Hehehe aku sudah mengeluarkan sedikit kemampuanku iruka sensei"Ucap Naruto Nyengir Gaje

"Sekuat Itukah Naruto"Batin Menma Dan Sasuke

"Hei Naruto Kenapa Matamu Berubah"Tanya Iruka Bingung

"Oh Ini Mata Rinnegan katanya Sih Ini Doujutsu Terkuat Hehehehe"

"A-apakah Itu Rinnegan Mata Rikudou Sennin"Tanya Iruka

"ya iruka sensei"ucap naruto tersenyum

"Mati Kau Anak lemah"Mengarahkan Jutsunya Kearah Naruto

**Odama Rasengan**

iruka kaget karena menma menyerang naruto Rasengan Super Besar

naruto Kini Menutup Matanya

**Gakido**

Jutsu Menma Terhisap

"a-apa bagaimana Bisa"Tanya Menma

Naruto Mengabaikan Si Menma

"Oh Ya Iruka Sensei Apakah Aku Lulus" Tanya Naruto

"Oh Ya Peringkat Pertama Naruto,Kedua,Menma,Ketiga Sasuke"Ucap Iruka

Semua Yang Ada Disana Shock Karena

Naruto Anak Yang Paling Lemah Peringkat 1

"Hei Sensei Kenapa Si Bodoh Itu Peringkat 1 bukan Menma kun atau sasuke kun"tanya para fansgirl

"Apakah Kalian Tidak Lihat Shuriken 10 menancap Henge Sempurna,Kage Bunshin Sempurna dan juga Jutsunya Yang Melayangkan Menma"Tanya Iruka

Mereka Semua Terdiam

"Silahkan Ambil Hitai Ate Kalian Dan Besok pembagian tim "ucap iruka

"baiklah aku akan latihan dengan Sensei ku sudah menunggu"Ucap naruto entah pada siapa

Naruto Kini Sedang Berlatih Bersama Madara

"Hei Bocah Bagaimana Tadi Ujiannya"Tanya Madara

"hmm Cukup Mudah Madara Jiji" Ucap Madara

Madara Hanya Ber Oh Saja

Keesokan Harinya

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reviewsnya :v dan semoga alur cerita ini Tidak Kecepatan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:Koshiro Kun**

**Genre:Adventure,Friendship**

**Pairing:Naruto X Hinata**

**Rated:K**

**Warning:Gaje ,Jelek,Alur Mungkin Kecepetan dan saya usahakan Akan Memperpanjang sebisa saya**

Keesokan harinya  
"Hoamzzz" Naruto menguap  
"hmm jam berapa sekarang"melihat Ke jam wekernya  
"Huwaaa 10 menit lagi Pembagian Tim"Ucapnya dengan  
Naruto Kini Sedang Berlari Dengan Cepat Melompati Atap Rumah Rumah Penduduk  
Tap Tap Tap  
"akhirnya sampai tepat waktu "Ucap Naruto  
"Baiklah Semua Pembagian Tim  
(Sama Kyk Di Canon Tapi Naruto Digantiin Menma Dan Naruto Jadi Genin Spesial)  
"Huh Bahkan Aku Tidak Dapat Tim Karna Genin Spesial Tapi Lumayan Juga"Ucap Naruto Entah Dia Ngomong ama Siapa  
Naruto Terus Berjalan Menyusuri Konoha Hingga Melihat Seorang Bocah Seumurannya Berambut Pantat Ayam  
"Hei Sasuke"Panggil Naruto Yang Duduk Disampingnya  
"Hnn" Hanya Itu Yang Dia Ucapkan  
"Apakah kau mau tahu kebenaran"Tanya Naruto  
"Hnn" Sasuke Hanya Membalas Hnn  
"Ya Sudah Jika Tidak Mau Kebenaran Kakakmu Jaa~"Ucap Naruto Yang Ingin Beranjak Pergi  
"Heh Apa Maksudmu Kebenaran Itachi" Tanya Sasuke  
"Sebenarnya Itachi Membantai Clan Uchiha Karena Clan Uchiha Ingin Melakukan Kudeta Terhadap Konoha Maka Dari Itu Dia Membantai"Ucap Naruto Menjelaskan  
"Darimana Kau Tahu"Tanya Sasuke Memandang Tajam Naruto  
"Kau Tidak Perlu Tahu Jika Kuberitahu Kau Pasti Tidak Akan Percaya" Ucap Naruto  
"Oh Ya Itachi Membuatmu Dendam Kepadanya Dia Ingin Membuatmu Kuat Agar Bisa Menjaga Dirimu Sendiri"Ucap Naruto Sambil Nyengir  
"Aku Percaya Padamu"Ucap Sasuke tersenyum kecil  
"Sekarang Ambisiku Bukan Membunuhnya Tapi Membawanya Pulang" Lanjut Sasuke  
"Oh Ya Makasih Dobe " Ucap sasuke  
"Ya Teme" Ucap Naruto Meninggalkan Sasuke  
Kini Naruto Menyusuri Jalanan di konoha dan berhenti Dan Melihat Sosok Gadis Berambut Sebahu Bermata Lavender Sedang Menangis  
"Hey kau Kenapa"Tanya Naruto  
"A-ano aku dikatakan Lemah Oleh Ayahku Aku Memang lemah naruto kun bahkan melawan adikku saja aku tidak bisa menang " ucap Hinata sedih  
"Oh Ya Namamu Siapa "Tanya Naruto  
"A-ano Hi-Hinata Hyuuga ,Naruto kun" ucap Hinata  
"Oh Ya Kau Mau Ikut Denganku Latihan"Tanya Naruto  
"A-apa tidak merepotkan Naruto kun"Ucap Hinata Tergagap  
"Tentu Saja tidak Hinata chan "Ucap Naruto Sambil Menarik Tangan Hinata  
Hinata Yang Dipanggil Dengan Suffix Chan Wajahnya Merona  
"Hey Apa Kau Sakit" Tanya Naruto Memegang Kening Hinata  
"Ti-tidak Naruto Kun" Ucap Hinata  
"Yosh Ayo Kita Pergi Hinata chan" Ucap Naruto  
'Naruto Kun Baik Sekali'Batin Hinata  
Naruto Dan Hinata Kini Berjalan Ke Hutan Kematian  
"a-ano Naruto kun kita ngapain disini" tanya Hinata  
"Hehe Kita Akan Berlatih Dengan Madara Jiji"  
"Bukannya Madara Sudah Tewas Sewaktu Melawan Hashirama"Tanya Hinata  
"Tidak Madara Jiji Tidak Mati dia hanya Pingsan " Jawab Naruto  
"Hey Bocah Mengapa Kau Membawa Kekasihmu" Ucap Sosok Berambut Hitam  
"Hey Dia Bukan Kekasihku Dia Temanku Aku Saja Baru Mengenalnya"Ucap Naruto Yang Mengelak  
"Kalau Begitu Kenapa Kau Membawanya"Tanya Madara  
"Hnn Nasibnya Kurang Lebih Sepertiku Makanya Aku Membawanya Kesini agar Dia Kuat Ucap Naruto  
"Hmmm kau yakin itu alasanmu "tanya Madara Menggoda  
"Iya Hanya Itu"Ucap Naruto  
"Na-naruto Kun Dia Siapa " tanya Hinata  
"Oh Dia Madara Jiji" Ucap Naruto  
"Oh Ya Kekasihnya Naruto Namamu Siapa"Tanya Madara  
"A-ano aku Hinata Hyuuga"Ucap Hinata Yang Gelagapan Karna Dibilang Kekasih Naruto  
"Oh Yah Naruto Kau Latih Dia Aku Sedang Menonton" Ucap Madara  
"Menonton apa" Tanya Naruto  
"Itu Yang Kucing Warna Biru Berkelahi Dengan Tikus Bewarna Coklat"Ucap Madara  
'Apaa Apaan Ini Dia Bahkan Menonton Kartun Tom And Jerry'Batin Naruto  
'Ternyata Madara Tidak Jahat Sepertinya Cerita Mengenai Madara itu salah'Batin Hinata  
"Baiklah Hinata Chan Kita Berlatih" Ucap Naruto  
"Ya Na-Narutokun"Ucap Hinata  
3 Hari Kemudian  
"Wah Hinata Chan Kekuatanmu Naik Drastis Aku Bangga"Ucap Naruto Yang Ingin Memeluk Hinata.  
Hinata Kini Dipeluk Naruto Jantungnya Terasa Mau Copot Dan Meledak  
"Oh Ya Hinata Chan Apakah kamu Sudah Bisa Mengalahkan Adikmu" Tanya Naruto Penasaran Sambil Melepaskan Pelukannya  
"Tentu Saja Itu Semua Berkatmu"Ucap Hinata  
"Bukan Berkatku Tapi Berkat Usaha mu"Ucap Naruto Tersenyum  
"Oh Ya Aku Baru Ingat Seminggu Lagikan Kita Ujian Chuunin apa persiapanmu hinata chan? Tanya Naruto  
"Hei Bocah Kau Hanya Harus Mempersiapkan Mentalmu"Ucap Madara  
"Baiklah Madara Jiji"  
(Skip Time 1 hari Sebelum Ujian Chuunin)  
"Hey Bocah "Panggil Madara  
"Apa Jiji" Tanya Naruto  
"ambil ini"ucap Madara Melemparkan Senjata Mirip Gitar  
"apa Ini"tanya Naruto  
"Itu Senjata Rikudou Sennin Aku Wariskan Padamu"Ucap Madara Yang Sedang Menonton Tom And Jerry Show  
"Terima Kasih Jiji"Ucap Naruto  
"Ya"Ucap Madara Yang Masih Menonton Acara Kesukaanya  
'Bahkan Dewa Shinobi Tontonannya Kartun'Batin Naruto  
(Disini Sudah Ada Tv :v)  
(Skip time Ujian Chunin)  
Semuanya Sama Kyk Dicanon Cuma Ujian Soal Gulungan  
tournament Pun Sama  
Perkelahiannya Juga Sama  
(Pasti Sudah Pada Tahu Ceritanya)  
Semua Ninja Sudah Bertanding Dan Dipapan Tertulis Dua Nama  
Menma Namikaze Vs Naruto Uzumaki  
"Yosh Saatnya Aku Bertarung "Ucap Naruto Dengan Riang Memasuki Arena  
Naruto Telah Berhadapan Jauh Dari Menma Dan Membuat Sebuah Kotak Dilantai Menggunakan Senjata Warisan Madara

"Apa Yang Kau Lakukan"Tanya Wasit Tersebut  
"Hmm Jika Dia"Menunjuk Menma  
"Bisa Mengeluarkanku Dari Kotak Ini Dia Menang"Ucap Naruto  
"Sombong Sekali Kau"Ucap Menma  
Hokage Yang Melihat Itu Geram Melihat Anaknya Di Hina  
"Hei Jangan Sombong Anak Lemah"Ucap Minato  
"Ya Jangan Sombong Menma Itu Bisa Mengalahkanmu Dengan Muda"Ucap Kushina  
"Buktikan"Ucap Naruto  
"Hey Sasuke Kun Apa Dia Gila Ingin Melawan Menma Yang Setara Dengan High Jounin Tanpa Keluar Kotak Itu  
"Tidak Dia Tidak Gila"Ucap Sasuke  
Pertarungan Mulai  
Menma Langsung Membuat Jutsu  
**Fuuton:Rasenshuriken**  
Naruto Menutup Matanya Dan Membukanya  
Matanya Menjadi Rinnegan  
**Gakido **  
"A-apa Bagaimana Bisa"Ucap Minato Sambil Terkaget Kaget  
"I-Itu Jutsu Terkuat Menma Dapat Dihilangkan Dengan Mudah"Ucap Kushina  
"Hehehe Kurasa Akan Cukup Mudah melawanmu Menma"Ucap Naruto Nyengir Gaje  
Kini Menma Yang Geram Menyerang Naruto Dengan Taijutsu  
Naruto Menghindar Dengan Mudah Tanpa Terkena Sedikitpun  
"Su-Sulit Di Percaya"Ucap Sakura Bersamaan Dengan Semua Penonton Kecuali Sasuke  
"Hahh Pemenang Sudah Jelas Ucap Sasuke  
"Memangnya Siapa Yang Akan Menang Menurutmu"Tanya Kakashi  
"Naruto Pasti Memenangkannya Dengan Mudah "Ucap Sasuke  
"Darimana Kau Tahu" tanya Kakashi Kembali  
"Entahlah kakashi sensei tetapi aku rasa Orang Yang Menyadarkanku Akan Menang"Ucap Sasuke  
Di pertarungan  
menma Nampak Kewalahan Sedankan Naruto Dia Hanya Diam Dikotak Itu Yang Tadi Di Garisi Menggunakan Senjatanya  
"Apakah Sudah"Tanya Naruto  
Baiklah Aku Mulai Dengan Ini  
**Bashoten'in**  
Tubuh Menma Terbang Diudara  
"Ba-Bagaimana Bisa"Tanya Minato  
"Jutsu Apa Itu"Tanya Kushina  
"Maaf Hokage Sama Itu Jutsu Terlemahnya Naruto Katanya"Ucap Iruka  
"Dari Mana Kau Tahu"Tanya Minato  
"Dia Sendiri Yang Bilang"Jawab Iruka  
Minato Melihat Pertandingan Kembali  
"Menyerah Atau Tidak Menma "tanya Naruto  
"Tidak Akan"Ucap Menma  
"Baiklah" Ucap Naruto  
Buakhh  
Menma Terbanting dengan Keras  
Naruto Memajukan Tangannya Kearah Menma Yang Mulai Berdiri  
"Apa Yang Dia Lakukan"Tanya Minato  
"Entahlah"Jawab Kushina  
**Shinra Tensei **  
Duarrr Buakh  
Menma Terpental Jauh  
"Dia Kuat Sekali Minato" Ucap Kushina  
"Yaa" Ucap Minato Yang Kaget  
kini Menma Kembali Berdiri  
"Aku Tidak Akan Kalah Melawanmu Lemahhhhh"Teriak Menma  
"Baiklah" Ucap Naruto  
**Chibaku Ten**...  
"Naruto Kun Jangan Kau Bisa Menghancurkan Konoha Jika Mengeluarkan Jurus Itu" Ucap Hinata Yang Tadi Menang Melawan Neji  
"A-apa Dia Bilang Menghancurkan Konoha"Tanya Kakashi Terkaget Kaget  
"Hahaha Dobe Memang Kuat"Ucap Sasuke  
Semua Kini Menatap Sasuke  
"Apaa"Tanya Sasuke  
"Berikan Penjelasan Sasuke"Ucap Kakashi  
"Huh Baiklah" Ucap Sasuke  
"Sebenarnya Naruto Dan Hinata Didikan Madara Uchiha "ucap Sasuke  
"Ma-Madara Darimana Kau tahu"Tanya Minato Dan Menma  
"Disaat Dia Menyadarkanku Bahwa Itachi Bukanlah Orang Jahat Aku Percaya Padanya Lalu Ketika Aku Mengikutinya Dia Bersama Hinata Pergi Ke Hutan Kematian Dan Bertemu Orang Memakai Baju Merah Berambut Panjang Dan Berponi  
Dan Dia Memanggilnya" Menghentikan Ucapannya Sebentar  
MADARA UCHIHA Ucap Sasuke Dengan Santai  
"Ti-Tidak Mungkin" Ucap Kushina  
"Si Penjahat Itu Tidak Mungkin Masih Hidup"Ucap Minato  
Pemenangnya Uzumaki Naruto Ucap Wasit  
"Siapa Yang Berani Memanggil Madara Jiji Penjahat"Ucap Naruto Marah  
"Tenanglah naruto kun"ucap Hinata Yang Memeluk Naruto Dari Belakang  
Naruto Menarik Nafas Panjang  
Dan Menghembuskannya  
"Baiklahlah Hinata Chan"Ucap Naruto Tersenyum  
Semua Orang Memandang Shock Menma Tak Sadarkan Diri  
"Apa Yang Kau Lakukan Pada Menma"Ucap Minato Dan Kushina  
"Hanya Menyerangnya "Jawab Naruto  
Minato Melemparkan Kunainya  
Ke naruto Yang Sudah Berbalik  
Datanglah Seseorang Berambut Hitam Berponi  
**Susanoo'o **  
Kunai Tersebut Menancap Di Susanoo'o sosok  
"MADARA"Ucap Mereka Serempak  
"Whoahh Madara Jiji Ada Apa Kesini"Tanya Naruto  
"Tadi Aku Menonton Film Itu tapi Sayang Sudah Habis Makanya aku Kesini Eh Malah Ayahmu Yang Bodoh Ini Ingin Membunuhmu"Ucap Madara  
"Hnn Baiklah Aku Mengerti Oh Ya Madara Jiji Aku sudah Bisa Chibaku Tensei Loh "Ucap Naruto Dengan Bangga  
"Hei Bocah Kau Ingin Menghancurkan Desa Ini"Tanya Madara  
"Yasudah Aku Pergi Acara Tv ku Mungkin Sudah Tayang"Ucap Madara  
"Hey Naruto Apakah Yang Dimaksud Acara Tv nya Itu Yang Kucing Biru Dan Tikus Coklat"tanya Sasuke  
"Ya Madara Jiji Suka Sekali Menonton Itu"Ucap Naruto  
'Bahkan Dewa Shinobi Menonton Kartun'Batin Semua Orang  
"Oh ya Aku Ingin Jalan Jalan" Ucap Naruto  
"Jangan Pergi Kau Anak Lemah"Ucap Minato  
"Apa Maksudmu Hah Aku Sudah Menjauh Dari Keluargamu Tapi Kau Masih Ingin Membunuhku Karena Aku Aib Ya Aku Memang Aib Dan Jangan Pernah Mencariku Lagi Bodoh Hanya Karena Menma Jinchuriki Kalian Menyayanginya Cih Jika Saja Aku Tidak Pernah Bertemu Madara Jiji Konoha Sudah Rata "Ucap Naruto Dengan tatapan dingin  
"Oh Ya Kau Juga Kaa Oh Maksudku Kushina Menjauh Dari Hidupku Dan Jangan ganggu Aku"Ucap Naruto Datar  
jika kalian mengganggu Hinata Chan Atau Madara Jiji.. Kubunuh Kalian "Ucap Naruto  
"Hei Dobe Aku Ikut Denganmu"Ucap Sasuke  
"Kenapa Kau Ingin Ikut Denganku"Tanya Naruto

"Karena Kau sahabatku Dobe Kau Tahu Seorang Yang Melanggar Peraturan Memang Sampah Tapi Seorang Yang Meninggalkan Temannya Lebih Buruk Dari Sampah "Ucap Sasuke  
"Terima Kasih Teman" Ucap Naruto  
"Oh Ya Minato Namikaze , Kushina Uzumaki ,Dan Menma Namikaze"  
"Jangan Pernah Menemuiku" Ucap Naruto Dengan Datar  
Kini Datanglah Madara  
"Hey Naruto Apakah Kau Masih Menyayangi Keluargamu"Tanya Madara  
"Tentu saja" Ucap Naruto  
"TIDAK" LANJUT naruto dengan Penekanan pada kata tidak  
"Oh Ya Kalian "Ucap Naruto Sambil Menunjuk Para Genin  
"Kalau Kalian semua Tidak Apa Menemuiku"Ucap Naruto  
"Tentu Naruto"Ucap Kiba,Shikamaru,shino,dsb  
"Yosh Teman Teman Kita Akan Berlatih Selama 3 Tahun"Ucap Naruto Dengan Semangat  
Sasuke,Hinata,Madara Hanya Mengangguk  
"heh ternyata hokage ini bodoh yah aku malu pernah menjadi muridnya"ucap kakashi mengejek gurunya  
"Selemah apapun seseorang dia pasti akan menjadi kuat"Ucap Kakashi  
Kini Jiraiya Datang bersama dengan Tsunade  
"Hei Apa Yang Terjadi Disini Dimana Menma Dan Naruto Aku Ingin Memberikannya Hadiah"Ucap Jiraiya  
"Naruto Telah Pergi Berlatih Bersama Sasuke Hinata Dan Madara"Ucap Shikamaru  
"A-apa Madara Jangan Bercanda Dia Sudah Mati"Ucap Tsunade  
"Tidak Dia Tidak Mati Dia Tadi Disini"Ucap Shikamaru  
"Dan lihat hokage kita hampir membunuh anaknya,aku sangat kecewa" ucap Kakashi Melangkah kakinya Untuk Pergi  
"Apakah Benar Minato Kau Ingin Membunuh Naruto"Tanya Jiraiya Tajam  
Kini Minato Dan Kushina Terdiam

.  
"Hokage Macam Apa Yang Membuang Anaknya Karena Anaknya Lemah Dan Kau Kushina Kau Istri Bodoh Sudah Suaminya salah istrinya juga salah Dasar Bodoh,Anak Itu Anugerah Tuhan Yang Dititip Untuk Diberi Kasih Sayang Bukan Karena Kuat"Ucap Tsunade  
"Oh Ya Sekarang Dimana Menma"Tanya Jiraiya  
"Menma Sedang Di Rumah Sakit"Ucap Shikamaru  
"Kenapa dia dirumah sakit"tanya Jiraiya  
"Dia Dikalahkan Oleh Naruto"Ucap Kiba  
"Ya Dia Memiliki Kekuatan Diluar Nalar Bayangkan Hanya Menggerakkan Tangan Kedepan Lalu Mengucapkan nama jutsu  
Bisa Membanting sepuasnya dan Kekuatannya Sangat Kuat"Ucap Neji  
"Dan Juga Naruto Memiliki Doujutsu"Ucap Lee  
"RINNEGAN"Ucap Shikamaru  
"Rinnegan Itu Kan Mata"Terbelalak Karena Rinnegan Adalah Doujutsu Rikudou Sennin"  
"Oh Ya Jiraiya Sensei Jika Ingin Menemui Naruto Tidak Apa Apa Asalkan"Ucapan Shikamaru Terhenti  
"Asalkan Tidak Membawa Hokage dan keluarganya" ucap Sakura  
"Jika Naruto Bertemu Dengan Hokage Dan Keluarganya Mungkin Akan Membunuh Mereka Bertiga"Ucap Shikamaru  
"Oh Baiklah Dimana Naruto Sekarang"Tanya Jiraiya  
"Di Hutan Kematian" Ucap Kiba  
"Yasudah Aku Pergi Jaa"Ucap Jiraiya  
"Tsunade Ayo"Lanjut Jiraiya  
Tsunade Hanya Mengangguk

.

"Hey Dobe Apakah Tadi Kata Katamu Itu Benar"Tanya Sasuke  
"Entahlah Hatiku Terasa Sangat Sakit Teme Karena Dikatakan Lemah Untung Saja Aku Masih memiliki Orang Yang Berharga Seperti Kau Hinata,Dan Madara Jiji  
Jika Aku Tidak Memiliki Kalian Mungkin Aku Akan Mengobrak Abrik Dunia"Ucap Naruto  
"Hmm Baguslah Dobe Aku Harap Kau akan Membawa Perdamaian"Ucap Sasuke  
"Hei Bocah Sharinganmu Sudah Berapa tomoe"Tanya Madara  
"Sudah 3 Tomoe"Ucap Sasuke  
"Huh Kau Harus Berlatih Keras Agar Mencapai Mangekyou Sharingan" Ucap Madara  
"Ya"Ucap Sasuke  
"Dan Kau Naruto Kupercayakan Perdamaian Padamu" Ucap Madara

.

.

**TBC**

**Apakah Naruto Akan Sanggup membawa perdamaian**  
**Balasan Review**

**Kei Deikan:hmm Setelah aku pikirkan itu Terlalu mainstream kalo naruto nya kuat tapi jahat Naruto Ingin Kuat bukan untuk melakukan hal jahat tapi untuk melindungi keluarganya.**

**Edra Primaa:Hmm Ya aku juga sukanya naruhina**

**Ara Tayomi1:ya ini udah update author ngeupdate nya sehari sekali(Kalau Gk sibuk Hehehe)**

**Koyuki hime 900:ya :v sepertinya ide anda bagus saya akan membuat madara gk mati dan mengajari naruto ,sasuke,dan Hinata untuk Menjadi Shinobi terkuat**

**Oh ya**

**Reviews Reviews **  
**Minta Saran Alurnya :v**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:Koshiro Kun**

**Genre:Adventure,Friendship**

**Pairing:Naruto X Hinata**

**Rated:K**

**Warning:Gaje ,Jelek,Alur Mungkin Kecepetan dan saya usahakan Akan Memperpanjang sebisa saya**

**Dont Like,Dont Flame**

"Aku percayakan perdamaian dunia kepadamu naruto"Ucap Madara

.  
Chapter 3

Kini Naruto Yang Akan Bersama Sasuke Dan Hinata

"Hey Teme Kau Harus Permanasan Dulu"Ucap Naruto

"Ya Ya Emang Pemanasannya Apa Dobe"Tanya Sasuke

"Push Up 500 Kali,Sit Up 500 Kali,Dan Pull Up 500 Kali"Ucap Naruto

"Hmm Ya Sasuke Kun kita Pemanasan Dulu"Ucap Hinata

"Li-Lima Ratus Kali Apa Kau Gila"Tanya Sasuke

"Fisikmu Tidak Akan Kuat Jika Tidak Melakukan Itu Hinata Chan Saja Sudah Bisa Segitu Masa Kau Kalah Dengan Perempuan"Ucap Naruto Kini Memulai Push Up Nya

"Aku Tidak Akan Kalah Darimu Dobe"Ucap Sasuke Yang mulai push up  
Time Skip

"497...498...499...500"Ucap Sasuke Yang Kini Sudah Selesai Dengan Push Up,Sit Up,Pull Up

"Yosh Sasuke Kita Akan Berlatih"Ucap Naruto Bersemangat

"hnn ya dobe"Ucap Sasuke Yang Berlatih Taijutsu Dengan Naruto

Tapi Naruto Menghindarinya Dengan Mudah

"Baiklah Giliranku"Ucap Naruto Menyerang Sasuke Dengan Taijutsunya

bugg duagh brakh

Sasuke Diserang Naruto Dengan Taijutsunya

"Kau hebat Sekali Dobe"Ucap Sasuke Yang Kini Kesakitan

"Hnn Ya Teme Itu Berkat Usahaku Untuk Menjadi Kuat"Ucap Naruto

"Dobe Aku Akan Menjadi Kuat Sepertimu Dan Membawa Itachi Pulang"Ucap Sasuke

"Hmm Yah Suatu Saat Kita Akan Menjadi Shinobi Yang Kuat Kalau Bisa Sih Melebihi Madara JiJi"Ucap Naruto

"Tentu Saja Naruto Kun Kita Harus Menjadi Kuat Seperti Madara Jiji"Ucap Hinata

"Ya Dobe suatu saat Aku akan menjadi shinobi terkuat"ucap sasuke

"Bukan Kau Tapi Kita Sasuke"Ucap Naruto

"Hmm Ya"Ucap Sasuke Singkat

Hinata Hanya Mengangguk

"Hei Bocah Latihannya Sudah Sekarang Sana Makan Si Kekasih Naruto Sudah Membuat Bekal Untuk Kalian"Perintah Madara

"Hei Apa Maksudmu Kekasihku"Tanya Naruto Tanpa Memanggil Madara Dengan Sebutan Jiji

"hei dobe cepat ayo kita makan"ajak sasuke

"hnn Baiklah"Ucap Naruto

Naruto,Sasuke,Dan Hinata Kini Di Meja Makan

"I-Ini Naruto Kun Makanan Untukmu"Ucap Hinata Malu Malu

"Wahh Hinata Chan Ternyata Kau Bisa Masakk"Ucap Naruto Dengan Mata Berbinar Binar

Kini naruto sasuke makan Bento Buatan Hinata

"Wah hinata pasti jika kau punya suamimu akan senang jika Istrinya Jago Masak"Ucap Naruto

"Hnn"Ucap Sasuke Dengan Datar

'Bodoh Kau Dobe Hinata Itu Menyukaimu'Batin Sasuke

"I-iya naruto kun"ucap Hinata Yang Malu Karena Dipuji Oleh Naruto

"Hei Mana Madara Jiji kenapa dia tidak Makan"tanya Naruto Kepada Sasuke

"Seperti Biasa Dia Menonton Kucing Dan Tikus Itu Didepan Tv Dobe"Ucap Sasuke

"Huh Kenapa Dia Suka Sekali Menonton Itu"Tanya Naruto

"Entahlah"Ucap Sasuke Seakan Tak Peduli Denga Pertanyaan Naruto

Naruto ,Hinata Dan Sasuke sudah selesai dengan acara makan mereka

"huh Teme apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang"tanya Naruto

"Hnn Berlatih Senjutsu Saja Bagaimana"jawab sasuke

"hmm Tapi aku bahkan tidak tahu tentang Senjutsu bagaimana kita Bisa Senjutsu Kalau Begitu"Ucap Naruto Kesal Karena Tidak Tahu Apapun Tentang

Senjutsu

"Hmm Bagaimana Kalau Bermain Game Itu "Ucap Sasuke Menunjuk Playstation 2

"Wah ya aku baru ingat kalau madar jiji punya game itu"Ucap Naruto Memegang Stick Player 1

"Hmm Baiklah Kita main Dragon Ball Z Tenkaichi 3"Ucap Naruto

"Terserah Kau Lah "Ucap Sasuke

"Aku Pakai Goku"Ucap Naruto Yang Memilih Tokoh Goku

"Hnn Aku Pakai Vegeta"Ucap Sasuke

Kini Naruto Dan sasuke Bermain Playstation

Tanpa Sengaja Naruto Memencet Tombol Jurus Kamehameha

Muncul Ide Diotak Naruto

"Hei Sasuke Bagaimana Jika Aku Membuat Jutsu Seperti Kamehameha Pertama Aku Harus Membuat rasengan Lalu Melemparkannya"Ucap Naruto Yang Masih

Bermain

"Hnn Ide Bagus Baiklah Kita Akhiri Ini Aku Pasti Akan Menang Dobe"Ucap Sasuke

Naruto Memencet Tombol Sprit Bomb

Dan Naruto Menang

"Wah Teme Lihat Jurus spirit bomb nya goku Itu Sangat Kuat Bahkan Planetnya tadi Hancur"Ucap Naruto Bangga

"Cih Aku Kalah Sial"Ucap Sasuke

"Baiklah Teme Kita Akan Membuat Jurus Baru"Ucap Naruto

"Jurus Apa"Tanya Sasuke

"Kalau Aku Rasengan Spirit Bomb Dan RasenKamehameha Dan Kau

Gokakyou No Jutsu Tapi Kau Harus Membuat Api Dari Tanganmu Dan ChiKamehameha"Ucap Naruto Dengan Bijaksana

"Apa Bisa"Tanya Sasuke

"Tentu Bisa Jika Kita Berusaha Keras Teme"Ucap Naruto

"Baiklah Dobe Aku Akan Berusaha"Ucap Sasuke Tersenyum Kecil

"hmm Baiklah Kita Latihan"Ucap Naruto

Madara Yang Lewat Bertanya

"Hey Bocah Apa kau membuat jutsu baru"tanya Madara

"Ya Madara Jiji Kami Akan Membuat Jutsu Tingkat SSS ya Kan Sasuke"Tanya Naruto

"Hnn Ya"Ucap Sasuke

"Pasti Akan Berbahaya Sekali Oh Ya Hinata Karena Kau Sedikit Bisa Jutsu Medis Jagalah Naruto Dan Sasuke"Ucap Madara

"Ya Jiji"Ucap Hinata

Naruto Dan Sasuke Kini Tengah Membuat JutsuBaru Mereka

**Rasengan Spirit Bomb **

Naruto Membuat Rasengan Besar Di Satu Tangannya Dan Mengangkat Tangannya Keatas Rasengan Spirit Naruto Melayang Dan

Melemparkannya Ke Salah Satu Pohon

Duarrr

Pohon Tersebut Hanya Meninggalkan Lubangan Tipis Saja

"huh membuatnya Sukses Tapi KekuatanNya Masih Kurang aku akan berusaha"Ucap Naruto Mengomentari Jutsunya Sendiri

"Huh Dobe Bisa Membuat Aku Juga Harus Bisa"

Sasuke Berusaha Membuat Api Ditangannya,Dan Berhasil Walaupun Hanya Seperti Rasengan Naruto Versi biasa

"Baiklah Akan Kucoba"

**Gokakyou Spirit Bomb **

'Baiklah Bola Api Ini Sudah Terkendali'Batin Sasuke

Melempar Jutsu barunya

Duar Bola Tersebut Hanya Membuat Bulatan Kecil Pada Batang Pohon itu

"Huh Teme Ini Keren"Ucap Naruto

"Ya Tidak Sia-Sia kita bermain Game Tadi"Ucap Sasuke

"Tunggu Dobe Jika Elemenmu Angin Dan Aku Api Berarti"Ucapan Sasuke Terpotong

"Kita Bisa Melakukan Jutsu Kombinasi Karena Api Akan Membesar Jika Terkena Angin"Ucap Naruto Dengan Cengiran Anehnya

"Tumben Kau Pintar Dobe"Ucap Sasuke

"Hei Jadi Kau Pikir Aku Ini Bodoh aku Yang Memiliki Ide Membuat Jutsu Ini Teme"Ucap Naruto Marah Marah Gak Jelas

"Ya Baiklah Ayo Lakukan Kombinasi Kita"Ucap Naruto

"Kau Dulu Membuat Dobe"Ucap Sasuke

"ya Teme "Ucap Naruto

Kini Membuat Rasengan Spirit Bomb (Kyk Odama Rasengan Ukurannya)Rasengan Dengan Cara Mengangkat Tangannya Keatas

Sasuke Kini Mengikuti Naruto Mengangkat tangannya keatas

Bola Api Sasuke Sudah Siap

**Rasengan Spirit Bomb **

Melemparkan Jutsunya

Diiringi Sasuke Melempar Bola Apinya

**Gokakyou Spirit Bomb **

Jutsu Sasuke Dan Naruto Bergabung

Rasengan Naruto Menjadi Bola Api Yang 2x Lebih Besar Dari Rasengan Spirit Bomb Naruto Bergabung Dengan Gokakyou Spirit Bomb Sasuke

Duarrrr

Beberapa Pohon Tumbang

"Wahh Jutsu Kita Berhasil Teme"Ucap Naruto Yang Ngos Ngosan Karena Mengeluarkan Jutsu Itu Membutuhkan Chakra Yang Banyak

"ya dobe ayo kita pulang aku capek sekali"Ucap Sasuke Yang Juga Ngos Ngosan

"Naruto Kun Sasuke Kun Ayo Kita Pulang Kalian Harus Istirahat"Ucap Hinata Yang dari Tadi Kagum Melihat Jutsu Naruto Dan Sasuke

Naruto Dan Sasuke Hanya Mengangguk

Kini Mereka Bertiga Pun Tidur Dikamar Yang Dibuatkan Madara(karena madara Kan Bisa Mokuton)

Keesokan Harinya

Naruto,Sasuke Dan Hinata Berjalan Jalan Di Konoha

"huh Teme Setelah Pulang Kita Akan Melakukan Kombinasi Kita Okay"Ucap Naruto

"Pasti Dobe Karena Kita Akan Menjadi Shinobi Yang Bisa Menggunakan Jutsu Tingkat SSS"Ucap Sasuke

Kini Para Ninja (Rockie 12) Dan Warga Disana Menatap Naruto Dan Sasuke

"Apa"Tanya Naruto Dan Sasuke Kepada Para Ninja Dan Warga Yang Menatap Mereka

"Hey Naruto Benarkah Kau Bisa Menggunakan Ninjutsu Tingkat SSS "Tanya Kiba

"Hehehe Ya Meskipun Harus Berdua Dengan Sasuke"Ucap Naruto Dengan Nyengir Anehnya

"Wah Hebat Bisa Perlihatkan Jutsu Itu"Ucap Lee

"Tapi Jutsu Itu Belum Sempurna"Ucap Sasuke

"Mungkin Sekarang Masih Di Tingkat S saja Jutsunya" Ucap Naruto

"Apa Nama Jutsu Kalian"Tanya Kakashi Yang tadi Bersama Para Rockie 12

"Jutsuku Rasengan Spirit Bomb,Dan Jutsu Si Teme Gokakyou Spirit Bomb"Ucap Naruto

"dan Juga Ini Aku Bisa Ini"

Membuat Rasengan

**Fuuton:RasenKamehameha **

Melemparkan Rasengannya Dan Rasengan Tersebut Menjadi Laser Bagaikan Kamehameha Yang Ada Di Game Yang Naruto Dan Sasuke Mainkan

"Wahh Itu Keren Naruto"Ucap Lee Dengan Semangat Masa Muda nya

"Hehe Yah Begitulah"Ucap Naruto

"Hey Dobe Kenapa Kau Tidak Memberitahuku Bahwa Kau Bisa"Tanya Sasuke

"Karena Kau Tidak Tanya"Ucap Naruto Dengan Santai

"Heh Baiklah Akan Kuperlihatkan Jutsu Baruku"Ucap Sasuke

**Raiton:ChiKamehameha **

Laser Listrik Menuju Kelangit

"Hey Teme Ternyata Kau Bisa Juga "Ucap Naruto

"ya aku ingin menjadi kuat agar Dapat melindungi orang yang berharga bagiku dan juga membawa itachi kembali kekonoha"ucap sasuke

"Baiklah Minna Kami Pergi Dulu"Ucap Naruto Kepada Rookie 12

Kini Hinata,Naruto,Sasuke Sampai Di Supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan

Naruto,Hinata,Dan Sasuke Masuk

Disaat Naruto Sedang Mencari Ramen Instan Dia Bertemu Wanita Berambut Merah

"Na-Naruto"Panggil wanita Tersebut

"APA!Lagi Yang Kau Inginkan Dariku Hah APA? Tidak Cukup Kah Kau Membuangku,Tidak Menganggapku,Membiarkanku Hampir Dibunuh Warga,Membiarkanku

Kelaparan,Apakah Tidak Cukup Hah"Ucap Naruto dengan Nada Marah

"Naruto Maafkan Kaa-San Naruto,Kumohon Maafkan Kaa-san"Ucap Rambut Merah Aka Kushina Uzumaki

"Heh Maafkan Katamu Sudah Tidak Ada Kata Maaf Karna Kalian Bukanlah KELUARGAKU Ucap Naruto sambil Menekankan Kata Keluargaku

"Kaasan Mohon Naruto Maafkan Kaasan"Ucap Kushina Memohon Kepada Naruto

"Cih Aku Ini Anak Lemahmu Yang Kau Anggap Bagaikan Sampah,Bahkan Lebih Parah Dari Sampah,Untuk Apa Hah Untuk Apa Kau Ingin Membawaku Pulang Hah

Apa Karna Aku Sekarang Kuat Makanya Kau Mau Membuatku Menjadi Anakmu Lalu Kau Terkenal Karena Memiliki Anak Anak Yang Kuat Hah"Ucap Naruto

"Cih Kalian Hanya Memikirkan Kekuatan,Apa Kau Kira Rasa Sayang Akan Diberikan Karena Kekuatan Hah "Lanjut Naruto

"Bodoh,Kasih Sayanglah Yang Membuat Seseorang Menjadi Kuat Kenapa Karena Kekuatan Yang Dimiliki Pasti akan Digunakan Dengan baik untuk Melindungi

Orang Yang Kita Sayangi"Ucap Naruto Lalu Meninggalkan Kushina Yang Menangis

Kushina Kini Menangis Tidak Henti Hentinya Di Supermarket Itu

Akhirnya Dia Pulang Kerumahnya Ketika Sampai Dirumahnya Dia Melihat Sebuah Foto

Foto tersebut terdapat 4 Orang

Minato Memegang Menma Dan Kushina Memegang Naruto Bukan Naruto Sebenarnya Itu Hanyalah Bunshin Naruto Pada Saat Umur Naruto 8 Tahun(Naruto

Dibuangnya Umur 9)

Kini Naruto Berjalan Jalan Menyusuri Konoha Dan Sebentar Lagi Akan Pulang Ke Rumah Madara Ji Ji

Naruto Terus Berjalan Hingga Sampai Di Rumah Madara Jiji

"Uhh Akhirnya Sampai"Ucap Naruto Yang Kini Menyandarkan Dirinya Di Pohon Yang Menjulang Tinggi

"Hei dobe darimana Saja kau"tanya sasuke

"aku hanya berjalan jalan di konoha tadi"ucap Naruto

"Hei Dobe Apakah Kau Membenci Keluargamu"Tanya Sasuke

"hmm Entahlah Aku ingin sekali menghajar mereka jika bertemu dengan mereka"Ucap Naruto

"Jangan Dendam Dobe Dendam hanya akan memasukkanmu kedalam lingkaran setan jadi jangan dendam kepada mereka meski mereka jahat padamu,dan

Kau Juga Menyadarkanku Bahwa Dendam Akan Membuat Seseorang Buta Akan Kekuatan Sehingga Lupa Masih Banyak Yang Menyayangi Kita "Ucap Sasuke

Panjang Lebar

"Hmm Okay Aku Tidak Akan Dendam Teme Oh Ya Tadi Itu Adalah Kata Yang Paling Panjang dari mulutmu Yang Pernah Kudengar"Ucap Naruto Nyengir Aneh

"Lebih Baik Seperti Itu Dobe Daripada Kau selalu mengucapkan hal yang tidak penting"Ucap Sasuke

"terserah Kau lah"Ucap Naruto

"Oh Ya Teme Bagaimana Kalau Kita Bermain Game"Tanya Naruto

"Hmm Ayo"Jawab Sasuke

Naruto Dan Sasuke Kini Bermain Playstation Hingga Larut Malam

"Hei Bocah Pergilah Sana Tidur Acaraku akan Main"Ucap Madara

"Ya"Ucap Naruto Dan Sasuke Bersamaan

Naruto Dan Sasuke Pun Memasuki Alam Mimpi Mereka Masing Masing

Esok Hari

Kriing Kriing Bangun Jika Kau Tidak Bangun Aku Akan Memperkosamu (Suara Jam Wekernya Naruto)

"Ya Aku Akan Mandi"

naruto kini telah Mandi

Dan Berjalan jalan di sekitar Konoha

Menikmati Udara Segar

Namun Naruto Yang Sedang Menikmati udara segar diganggu oleh orang yang paling ingin ia hajar aka menma

"Hei Bangsatt apa yang kau lakukan pada kaasan hingga dia mengunci dirinya"ucap menma

"Hmm Hanya Memberi tahu tentang kenyataan hanya itu saja"ucap naruto dengan santai

"heyy bangsat karena kau membuat kaasan sedih kubunuh kau"ucap menma yang merasa dirinya hebat

"Kalau Begitu aku minta maaf kepada kushina san"ucap naruto tanpa memanggil Kaasan

"Hey Bangsat Kaasan itu ibumu kenapa kau memanggil namanya"Tanya Menma Geram

"Tidak Dia Bukan ibuku dia ibumu dan aku dibuangnya itu artinya aku bukan anaknya"ucap naruto beranjak pergi

"Na-Naruto"Menma Tersentak Karena Mendengar kata dari naruto

"Naruto Maafkan aku"Teriak menma

Tetapi Naruto Sudah Pergi Meninggalkan Sebuah Asap yang mulai memudar

'Naruto aku minta maaf 'Batin Menma Yang Kini Sedih

Menma Pun Pulang Dengan Hati Yang Sedih

Naruto melanjutkan menyusuri konoha

"Hnn Selamat tinggal konoha aku akan merindukan kalian"Ucap Naruto Kini Pergi Ke rumah madara Jiji

"Hey Madara Jiji ayo kita akan pergi dari konoha"Ucap Naruto

"ya Naruto"Ucap Madara

"Hey teme,Hinata-Chan Ayo kita pergi "Perintah Naruto

"Yaa"Ucap Hinata

"Hnn"Ucap Sasuke Sambil Mengangguk

Naruto,Hinata,sasuke,dan madara kini Berada Didepan gerbang konoha

"Na-Naruto A-apa yang kau lakukan disini"tanya Kotetsu

"hmm kami akan keluark konoha"ucap naruto

"oh ya jaga konoha dan Katakan pada kaasan tousan dan menma nii aku menyayangi mereka"Lanjut Naruto Dengan Senyuman Kecil

"Ba-Baiklah Naruto"ucap Izumo

Tiba Tiba Datanglah anak kecil berbaju kuning

"hei naruto nii chan mau kemana"tanya bocah tersebut

"oh kau konohamaru Jaga konoha yah Aku Akan Berlatih Selama 3 tahun di luar desa "Ucap Naruto

"Yosh naruto nii chan aku akan menjadi kuat seperti naruto nii chan"Ucap konohamaru

"Semangatmu bagus Konohamaru kamu pasti akan menjadi shinobi yang kuat"ucap naruto

"selamat tinggal konohamaru jika aku sudah datang kembali kesini kau sudah menjadi shinobi yang kuat"Lanjut naruto

"baiklah naruto nii chan"Ucap Konohamaru

"Yosh Ayo Kita Pergi"Ucap naruto

Hinata,sasuke,dan madara Hanya Mengangguk

**TBC**

Akan Kemanakah Naruto,Hinata,Sasuke,Dan Madara

**Rasengan Spirit Bomb: **Jutsu Rasengan Super Besar Dan Dapat Menjadi Sangat Besar Jika Digabungkan Goukakyou Bomb Spirit (Jutsu Lvl SSS Jika Digabungkan dengan Goukakyou Spirit Bomb Tanpa Goukakyou Soirit Bomb Hanya Berlevel S)

**RasenKamehameha: **Jutsu Rasengan yang dibuat menjadi Laser Angin Yang Sangat Kuat (Jutsu Lvl A Karena Masih Tahap Pembelajaran)

**Goukakyou Spirit Bomb: **Jutsu Bola Api Yang Dibuat Oleh Sasuke Jutsu ini Bola Api Yang Dibuat oleh tangan mirip seperti rasengan namun ini berelemen Api Jutsu Ini Masih Dalam Tahap Pembelajaran,...(Jutsu Ini Lvl SSS Jika Digabungkan dengan jutsu rasengan spirit bomb Tetapi tanpa Rasengan Spirit Bomb Hanya Berlevel A)

ChiKamehameha:Jutsu Chidori yang dibuat menjadi laser petir yang sangat kuat(Jutsu Lvl A Karena masih tahap pembelajaran

**Jawaban Reviews**

**Narutodragon: hohoho ide yang bagus sepertinya akan saya buat di chapter depan**

**Koyuki hime 900: Ya madara akan tetap hidup**

**Rinslet: Hmm Ya aku usahakan**

Oke insya allah besok saya Update Lafi


	4. Chapter 4

**Author:Koshiro Kun**

**Genre:Adventure,Friendship**

**Pairing:Naruto X Naruko(Karena banyak yang bosan kalau hinata) **

**Tambahan:Menma x Hinata Sasuke x Sakura**

**Rated:K**

**Warning:Gaje ,Jelek,Alur Mungkin Kecepetan dan saya usahakan Akan Memperpanjang sebisa saya**

**Dont Like,Dont Flame**

"Yosh ayo kita pergi"perintah Naruto

Hinata,sasuke,dan madara hanya mengangguk

Naruto Bersama Hinata sasuke dan madara pun keluar dari gerbang konoha Dan Memulai perjalanan mereka

"Hey Izumo ayo kita melapor"Ucap Kotetsu

"Hmm ya Kotetsu"Ucap Izumo

Kotetsu Dan Izumo Pun Pergi Keruang Hokage

Tok Tok Tok

"Silahkan Masuk"Ucap Minato

Kotetsu Dan Izumo Pun Masuk

"Maaf Hokage-Sama Naruto berserta temannya keluar desa"ucap izumo

"A-apa ba-bagaimana bisa"Ucap Minato Yang Kaget

"Dia akan berlatih selama 3 Tahun"Lanjut Kotetsu

"Dan Dia Juga Mengatakan Bahwa Dia Menyayangi Hokage-sama, istri hokage sama, dan menma namikaze"Ucap Izumo

"A-apakah itu Benar"Tanya Minato

"Ya Dia Bahkan Tersenyum Saat Mengatakan itu hokage sama"Jawab Kotetsu

"Baiklah kalian boleh pergi"Ucap Minato

"Hai"Ucap Kotetsu Dan Izumo

Kini Minato Sendirian Di Ruangannya

'Naruto terima kasih kau telah memaafkan kami'Batin Minato

Minato Pun Melanjutkan Pekerjaannya...,,

Kushina Yang Mengurung Dirinya Dikamar Pun Keluar Ke Kamar Lama Naruto

Barangnya hanya sedikit kenapa?

Karena dia tidak memiliki uang untuk membeli barang,Hingga Akhirnya kushina melihat buku diary naruto

dan dibacanya

Dear Kami-sama

Terima Kasih karena aku dilahirkan didunia ini dan terima kasih keluargaku karena semua Masih hidup meski aku tidak pernah merasakan apa itu kasih sayang

orang tua dan juga maafkan aku karena aku hanyalah anak yang lemah, dan bodoh,

Kami-sama apakah mereka akan memberikanku kasih sayang?hmm sepertinya tidak mungkin karena menma nii itu kuat pasti mereka akan hanya fokus ke

menma nii,oh ya mimpiku saat ini akan menjadi kuat dan pasti aku akan menjadi kuat bahkan aku ingin melebihi yang namanya rikudou sennin dan melindungi

mereka,Dan Satu Hal Lagi Yang Aku Bingung?Apakah Hanya orang yang kuat yang diberi kasih sayang,apakah iya?,hmm sepertinya tidak Kasih Sayang tumbuh

bukan karena itu tapi karena kasih sayang akan menumbuhkan yang dinamakan kekuatan dan aku ingin menjadi kuat bukan untuk dipamerkan Tapi Untuk

Menjaga Keluarga Ini

Sampai Disini saja Doaku kami-sama

Tertanda

**Naruto Uzumaki **

Kushina yang melihat buku diary naruto menangis sejadi jadinya

"Narutoo Maafkan Kaasan Hikss"Teriak Kushina Sambil Menangis

"Kaa-san"Menma Yang mendengar kaasan nya menangis hanya mencari kaasannya dan kaasannya ada di kamar naruto

"Kaa-san ada apa"Tanya Menma

"Ini Baca Ini"Ucap Kushina Yang masih Menangis

Menma Pun Membaca

"Na-Naruto"Kaget Karena beban yang adiknya Tanggung tidak sedikit namun dulu dia sama sekali Tidak Peduli

Menma Dan Kushina Pun Berjalan Menyusuri Konoha Hingga Mendengar Percakapan Para Genin Seangkatan Naruto

"Hey Sakura Kau Tahu Tidak Naruto telah pergi kekonoha"tanya ino yang mulai menggosip

"Hmm Ya Naruto pergi tapi Entah Dia Akan Pulang kapan"Ucap Sakura

"Naruto nii chan Akan Pulang 3 Tahun Lagi"Ucap Anak Kecil

"Darimana kau tahu konohamaru"tanya kiba

"Tentu Saja Naruto Nii Chan telah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri dan dia memberitahuku 3 tahun lagi dia pulang"Ucap Konohamaru

"Hey Apa Kalian Membicarakan Naruto"Tanya Menma

"Hmm Ya Menma kun Naruto Pergi Dari Konoha" ucap Ino

"Pe-Pergi Kemana Dia"Tanya Kushina Mendengarnya

"Hmm Entahlah tanya saja konohamaru"Ucap Lee

"Hey Konohamaru,Naruto Pergi Kemana,Tujuannya apa,dan berapa lama"tanya Menma

"Hmm Naruto Nii Chan Tidak tau pergi kemana,tujuannya menjadi kuat untuk melindungi orang yang di sayangi dan selama 3 Tahun"Ucap Konohamaru

"Ti-Tiga Tahun"Kushina Dan Menma Terbelalak

"Dan oh Ya Katanya Naruto Nii Chan Menyayangi Tou-sannya,Kaa-sannya,Dan Aniki Nya "Ucap Konohamaru

"Huh Ya Naruto Pergi Bersama Hinata Jika Aku Tidak berlatih dari sekarang "Ucap Neji

"Mungkin Aku Dikalahkannya Dengan Mudah"Lanjut Neji

"Ya Kita Harus Berlatih Dan Disaat Dia Datang kita sudah kuat seperti yang diinginkannya"Ucap Kiba

"Woof"Akamaru hanya Menggonggong

'Naruto terima kasih masih menyayangi kami'Batin Kushina

"Yosh Aku Akan Menunggu Adikku Dan Kita Harus Menjadi Kuat"Ucap Menma Dengan Semangat

"Yaa"Ucap Para Rookie

Kushina Pun Hanya Tersenyum Kecil

Naruto DKK Kini Berjalan Jalan Untuk Melakukan Latihan Yang akan Berat 3 Tahun Ini Hingga Menememukan Desa Yang Hancur Bernama Uzushiogakure

"Apa Yang Terjadi Disini Yah"Tanya Naruto

"Entahlah "Jawab Sasuke

"a-ano naruto kun Bagaimana kalau Kita Cari Apakah Ada Orang Yang Selamat"Ucap Hinata

"Hmm Ya hinata chan benar ayo masuk"

"hnn"ucap Madara dan Sasuke Bersamaan

"Sepertinya tidak ada apa apa naruto kun"ucap Hinata

"apa Yang Sebenarnya Terjadi Pada Desa Ini"Tanya Naruto

Duarr Duarr

Naruto Yang Melihat Jutsu Yang Sangat Kuat Yaitu Chibaku Tensei

Langsung Mencari Siapa Penggunanya Ternyata Seorang Lelaki Remaja Yang Memakai Kostum Hitam Ber Awan Merah

"Hei ApaYang Kau Lakukan pada Desa Ini"Tanya Naruto

"Aku hanya ingin menciptakan perdamaian"Ucap Sosok Tindikan Tersebut

"kau Menyiksa orang apakah itu menciptakan Perdamaian"Tanya Naruto

"Aku Membuat Perdamaian Dengan Membuat semua orang mengetahui apa Itu Rasa Sakit"Ucap Orang Itu

"Apa kau gila hah hanya karena kau merasakan sakit kau ingin semuanya mengetahui rasa sakit"tanya naruto

"tidak aku tidak gila hanya dengan itu aku bisa menciptakan perdamaian"ucap orang itu

"huhh bodoh perdamaian itu ada karena adanya rasa sayang"ucap naruto dengan nada marah

"hmm baiklah naruto ini saatnya aku melawan nya"ucap madara

"baiklah kau pasti menang jiji"ucap naruto

"Si-siapa kau"tanya madara

"Aku adalah pein"ucap pein

"huh kau pasti rikudou sennin ketiga "ucap madara

"hnn ya dan kau,kau hanyalah sampah aku akan mengalahkanmu dengan mudah"ucap pein

"kau yakin"tanya madara

"Memangnya siapa kau"tanya pein

"hnn aku kau tidak perlu tahu"ucap madara

"huh Kita Mulai"Ucap Pein

**Shinra Tensei**

Madara pun mengeluarkan Jutsu andalannya

**Susanoo'o**

"Si-siapa kau sebenarnya"tanya pein

"kau tidak perlu tahu"ucap madara

**Katon:Goka Mekkyaku**

Duarrr

Pein Terkena Jutsu Itu Meringis kesakitan

"Huh sial aku harus pergi"ucap pein yang menghilang

Madara Pun Menghilangkan susanoo'o

"Huh aku bahkan hanya mengeluarkan jutsu itu dia sudah lari"ucap madara

"hmm ya madara ji ji"ucap naruto

"hei naruto kenapa dia tidak menyerap jutsu madara ji ji dia kan juga memiliki mata Rinnegan"tanya sasuke

"hmm Karena Dia Tendou Yang memiliki 3 kekuatan saja yaitu Shinra Tensei,Chibaku Tensei,Basho ten'in"ucap naruto

sasuke hanya mengangguk

"Oh ya naruto kun kita akan kemana sekarang"tanya hinata

"Hmm Kita akan mencari cari apakah ada yang selamat disini atau tidak"ucap Naruto

Naruto DKK mencari apakah ada yang selamat tapi mereka hanya Mendapatkan Sebuah Gulungan

"Hey Aku dapat gulungan"Teriak Naruto

"Hnn" kata yang keluar dari Madara Dan Sasuke

"Gulungan apa itu naruto kun"Tanya Hinata

"Disini tidak ada tulisan sama sekali"Ucap Naruto Bingung

"Hmm Coba Kau teteskan darah"perintah madara

"Hmm baiklah"ucap naruto

Pooft

muncullah sosok Perempuan Cantik berpakaian seksi Berambut Kuning Ponytail

"Si-siapa kau"tanya naruto,sasuke,dan Hinata

"Wah Tuan Tampan Terima Kasih Menyelamatkanku"Ucap Gadis Tersebut

"Kau Si-siapa"tanya naruto

"Oh Aku Naruko Uzumaki Tuan Tampan"Ucap Naruko

"A-apa bagaimana bisa"tanya naruto tersentak

"hmm aku dahulu kala disegel tuan tampan dan kau melepaskan segelku dari gulungan ini"Ucap Naruko

"Oh ya hmm baiklah aku mengerti oh ya jangan memanggil aku tuan tampan Aku Naruto Uzumaki"Ucap Naruto Dengan Bijaksana

"Ya Naruto Kun"Ucap Naruko kini Malu Malu

'dasar Dobe Dia Bahkan Memiliki Orang Yang Menyukainya Sebanyak dua' Batin Sasuke

"oh ya naruko chan Apa kau mau ikut denganku"tanya naruto

"tentu naruto kun "ucap Naruko

"yosh ayo kita pergi dari sini dan kita akan berlatih "ucap naruto

Naruko,Hinata,Sasuke,Dan Madara hanya mengangguk

"Hey Naruko Chan kenapa kau mau ikut denganku"tanya naruto

"A-ano naruto kun karena naruto tampan kyaaaa"jawab naruko yang berlari

"Hah apa maksudnya yah"tanya naruto

"huh dasar bocah"ucap madara

"Hei apa maksudnya itu"tanya naruto kepada madara

"Huh kau bodoh yah dobe"ucap sasuke

"hei maksudmu apa mengatakan aku bodoh"tanya naruto

'Ukhhh Kenapa Naruto Kun tampan sekali hatiku deg deg an dekatnya kyaa"Batin Naruko

Naruto,naruko,hinata,sasuke,dan madara pun Melanjutkan Perjalanan Dan Berlatih Bersama Mengembangkan semua jutsu jutsu mereka

Naruto Dan Naruko Makin Lama Semakin Dekat

**1 Tahun Kemudian**

Naruto Sedang Menatap Langit Yang Berbintang

Tiba tiba naruko datang sambil berlari Ke arah naruto

Tapi Sayang Disaat sudah dekat dengan naruto dia malah

Brukkh Naruko Pun Terjatuh Diatas Naruto Dan Bibir Bertemu Dengan Bibir

CUP

Naruto Terdiam Karena bibirnya masih bertemu dengan bibir naruko

"Huwaaaaa"Naruto Berteriak Aneh Dan Mulai duduk dan agak menjauh dari naruko

'kyaaa aku mencium Naruto Kun' batin Naruko

"ke-kenapa kau menciumku"tanya naruto

"tadi aku tersandung naruto kun"ucap Naruko yang pipinya memerah

"oh begitu"ucap naruto dengan polos

Naruko Menarik Naruto Dan Menciumnya lagi

CUP

'Kyaaa apa yang kulakukan'Batin Naruko

"Huwaaaaa Kau Menciumku lagi"teriak naruto dengan aneh

"ada apa denganmu kenapa kau menciumku sedangkan orang lain pasti menatap ku dengan jijik"tanya naruto

"a-ano Aku Mencintaimu naru kun"ucap naruko dengan wajah yang seperti kepiting direbus selama 7 hari 7 malam(lupakan yang ini)

"Hah Cinta?,Kenapa Kau cinta padaku naruko chan"Ucap Naruto dengan wajah polos

"entahlah lagi pula cinta tidak memerlukan alasan"ucap naruko

"oh"ucap naruto

"Jadi Apa jawabannya"tanya naruko malu malu

"hmmm Tidak"Jawab naruto

"Hiks Hiks"Naruko Pun Menangis dan akan beranjak pergi

"Hey Aku Ingin Menjawab Tidak Akan Kutolak"Teriak Naruto

namun sangat disayangkan Naruko Sudah Menghilang

"Huh kenapa tadi aku bercanda baiklah aku akan mencarinya dirumah madara ji ji"ucap Naruto entah pada siapa

Naruto Pulang Kerumah Madara

Dan langsung berlari ke kamar naruko

"Naruko Chan"Teriak Naruto dari Luar pintu

"Hiks Hiks"Naruko Terus Menangis Di Kamarnya

Buakhh

Pintu Pun hancur di tendang naruto

"Hiks sedang apa kau kesini"tanya naruko yang masih menangis

"hei tenanglah aku tadi hanya bercanda aku juga mencintaimu naruko chan"Ucap Naruto Dengan wajah stay cool(Lupakan stay cool ini)

"Benarkah"Tanya Naruko yang mulai berhenti Menangis

"ya Tentu saja Naruko chan"ucap naruto

Naruko Langsung Menindih naruto

CUP

"huwaaaaaaaaaa apa yang kau lakukan naruko chan"ucap naruto yang habis dicium Naruko

"aku ingin naruto kun melakukan itu Denganku"ucap naruko dengan wajah bagaikan Kepiting rebus yang di amaterasu sasuke(lupakan)

"Huwaaaa tidak naruko chan kita masih 13 tahun nanti aku akan melakukan itu jika kita sudah menikah"Ucap Naruto

"aku takut naruto kun akan meninggalkanku"ucap naruko

"itu tidak akan naruko chan aku mencintaimu bukan karena nafsu tapi karena aku sayang bukan nafsu"ucap naruto bagaikan orang yang sudah dewasa

"tapi aku boleh itu kan"ucap naruko menunjuk bibir naruto

"hah itu apa"tanya naruto menaikkan alisnya

CUP

Naruko Mencium Naruto

'Apakah Aku akan mati 'batin Naruto

Naruko Pun Telah tertidur Sehabis Mencium naruto

"Wah naruko chan memang cantik"ucap naruto

"Hey Dobe"Ucap Sasuke Entah dari mana

"oh teme kau sedang apa"tanya naruto

"Mengintipmu hahahaha"Ucap Madara Yang entah datang darimana

"Apaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"Naruto Pun Berteriak Gaje

"Oh Ya dimana hinata chan"tanya naruto

"hmm dia pergi saat kau dicium naruko"ucap madara

"ya dia cemburu dobe"ucap sasuke melanjutkan perkataan Madara

"Huh Baiklah aku akan mengejarnya"ucap naruto

Naruto Pun Mengejar Hinata dan menemukan hinata

"Hey Hinata chan"panggil naruto

"hinata chan kau pasti bisa mendapatkan lelaki yang lebih baik dari aku"ucap naruto

"Ta-tapi naruto kun"ucap hinata terpotong

"maaf hinata tapi aku menganggapmu adikku dan juga kau pasti bisa mendapatkan lelaki lebih baik dariku"ucap naruto tersenyum

"hmm baiklah naruto kun tapi bolehkah aku pulang ke konoha"tanya Hinata

"Hmm terserah kau tapi aku akan Berlatih disini selama 2 tahun"Ucap Naruto

"Hmm baiklah naruto kun"ucap hinata menenangkan dirinya

Kini Naruto Dan Hinata Kerumah Madara

"Hey Madara Ji-ji"Panggil Naruto "Apa Bocah"Tanya Madara "Hinata chan Ingin Ke Konoha Ji-Ji apakah aku boleh mengantarnya"Tanya Naruto "

"Hmm Tidak Biar Aku Bersama Hinata Menggunakan Kamui"Jawab Madara "Hmmm Baiklah Hey Teme Ayo kita Bermain game"Ajak Naruto

"Hnn Baiklah Dobe aku akan Mengalahkanmu"Ucap Sasuke "Jika Kau Bisa"Ucap Naruto Madara Dan Hinata Sudah Pergi Ke Konoha Menggunakan Kamui

"Baiklah Hinata Sampai Sini Saja Aku Mengantarmu"Ucap Madara "Ya Makasih Madara Ji-Ji"Ucap Hinata Sambil Beranjak Pergi Madara Pun Sudah Menghilang Kembali Kerumah Buatannya Yang Ditinggali Naruto,Naruko,Sasuke

Naruto Dan Sasuke Pun Tidur di Kamar Masing Masing...,, Hinata Kini Berjalan Memasuki Konoha 'Aku Harus Melupakan Naruto Kun Karena Naruto Kun Sudah

Punya Kekasih'Batin Hinata Hari Pun Sudah Pagi Dan Konoha Mulai Ramai Para Rookie Yang Berjalan Jalan Melihat Sosok Yang Mereka Kenal Yaitu Hinata "Hey

apakah itu Hinata"Tanya Kiba Menunjuk Nunjuk

"Ya sepertinya itu memang hinata"Ucap Shino "Haii Minna"Ucap Hinata Dengan Riang "Hi Hinata"Ucap Mereka Serempak "Hinata Dimana Naruto,Dan

Sasuke"Tanya Sakura "Hmm Mereka Akan Datang 2 Tahun Lagi"Ucap Hinata

"Baiklah Aku Akan Lapor Ke Hokage-sama"Lanjut hinata

"hey Tunggu Hinata Bagaimana Dengan Keadaan Naruto Dan Sasuke"Tanya Mereka  
Serempak Kecuali Shikamaru Yang Tidur mulu

"Hmm Naruto Kun Dan Sasuke Kun Baik Hmm Mereka Juga Hebat Jika Mereka Melakukan Kombinasi Kekuatannya Sama Dengan Madara Ji-Ji"Ucap Hinata Beranjak Pergi

"betapa hebatnya Naruto Dan Sasuke"Ucap Lee "Ya Kalau Begitu Kita Harus Menjadi Kuat Untukk Melindungi Satu Sama Lain"Ucap Neji Para Rookie Hanya Mengangguk...

** TOK TOK TOK**

"Silahkan Masuk"Ucap Hokage Aka Minato

"Maaf Hokage Sama Saya Ingin kembali Menjadi Ninja Konoha"Ucap Hinata Memohon

"Tentu saja Kau Memang Ninja Konoha"Ucap Minato "Aku Menyampaikan Pesan Bahwa Naruto,Dan Sasuke Sudah Sangat Kuat Dan Naruto Juga Memiliki Kekasih"Ucap Hinata

"Oh Naruto Dan Sasuke Ya Mereka Memang Kuat"Ucap Minato Yang Otaknya Not Responding

"Apaaaaaa? Naruto Dan Sasuke Bagaimana Keadaan Mereka"Ucap Minato Yang Otaknya Baru Ngerespon Hinata Sweatdropped "Hmm Naruto Kun Sehat Sehat Saja,Dan Sasuke kun Juga Sehat"Ucap Hinata

"Oh Ya Siapa Pacar Naruto"Tanya Minato

"Hmm Namanya Naruko Uzumaki"Ucap Hinata Dengan Santai

"Hmm Baiklah Sekarang Kau Boleh Pergi"Ucap Minato "Baik Hokage-Sama"Ucap Hinata Yang Beranjak Pergi,,

Minato Langsung Menghilang Menggunakan Hiraishn Kerumahnya "Kushina Kushina"Minato Teriak Gaje "Ada Apa Minato Kenapa Kau Berteriak"Tanya Kushina

"Naruto dia baik baik saja kushina"Ucap Minato "Be-Benarkah"Tanya Kushina "Ya Hinata Tadi Memberitahuku Dan Juga Naruto Sudah Memiliki Pacar Namanya Naruko Uzumaki"Ucap Minato

"Huh baguslah kalau dia baik baik saja"ucap Kushina Senang

"Hoammz Ada Apa Sih Pagi Pagi Sudah Ribut"Ucap Menma Yang Baru Bangun

"Menma Adikmu Baik Baik Saja Dan Sudah Memiliki Pacar"Ucap Minato

"yeah Untung dia Baik Baik Saja"Ucap Menma Senang ..

"Naruto Kun Bangun Naruto Kun"Ucap Naruko Yang Mengguncang Guncang Naruto

"Guling Guling"Naruto Ngigau Dan Menarik Naruko Dan Menjadikan Naruko Guling Dan Memeluk Naruko Dengan Erat Dan Mengganti Posisi Tidur Naruko Kini

Diatas Naruto Naruto Pun Melepas Pelukan Ke Guling Tersebut Dan Menyentuh Aset Naruko Dan Meremasnya

"Akhhh Uh Akhhh"Naruko Mendesah Karena Dadanya diremas Naruto Yang Sedang Tertidur Naruto Mulai Membuka Matanya

"Hoammzz"Naruto Menguap dan Merasakan Tangannya Memegang Sesuatu

Yang Lembut Naruto Melihat Tangannya Memegang Apa Dan Ternyata Dia Memegang Dada Naruko

"Huwaaaaaaa Apa Yang Terjadi Kenapa Aku Memegang Dadamu Naruko Chan"tanya Naruto

"Tadi Aku Ingin Membangunkan Naru-Kun Tapi Naru-Kun Menjadikanku guling dan memelukku lalu Naru-kun ganti posisi dan naru-kun Meremas Dadaku "Ucap Naruko Dengan Rona Di Pipinya

"Apaaaaaaaaa"Teriak Naruto Yang Depresi

"maafkan aku naru-chan telah memegang dadamu"Ucap Naruto yang sedih

"Tidak apa apa kok naruto kun kan aku Pacarmu"Ucap Naruko Dengan Rona Dikedua pipinya Naruto Pun Berpikir "Hm Benar Juga"Ucap Naruto Yang Meneliti

CUP Bibir Naruko Dan Bibir Naruto Bertemu

"Hee Ciuman Apa Tadi Itu"Tanya Naruto "Hmm Itu Ciuman Selamat pagi Naruto Kun"Ucap Naruko Dengan Rona Merah Di Kedua Pipinya

"Oh Boleh Aku Minta Lagi Rasanya Manis"Ucap Naruto Dengan Polos

"Hmm Tidak aku tidak akan Memberikan naruto kun lagi"ucap Naruko Yang Akting

"Ayolah Kumohon"Ucap Naruto Memohon Di Kaki Naruko

"Tidak Akan Aku Tidak Mau Lagi Mencium Naruto Kun"Ucap Naruko Yang masih Berakting

"Yasudah Kalau Tak Mau"Ucap Naruto Beranjak Pergi "Naruto Kun Jika Kau Mau Kucium Kau Harus Romantis Denganku"Ucap Naruko Dengan Senyum Jahat

"Romantis Yang Bagaimana"Tanya Naruto Dengan Polos

"Kau Harus Menciumku Setiap Ingin Tidur Dan Bangun " ucap Naruko

"Hm Baiklah"Ucap Naruto "Aku Mandi Dulu Yah Naruko Chan"Ucap Naruto

"Mandi Bersama Bagaimana"Goda Naruko

"tidak usah kita masih kecil jadi tidak boleh mandi bersama"ucap Naruto

"Kau yakin"Goda Naruko

"Ah Naru Chan Jangan Menggodaku"Ucap Naruto Malu Malu

"Hmm baiklah jika kau tidak mau mandi denganku kita putus"ucap naruko ber akting

"Apaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Baiklah Terserah Kau Saja"Ucap Naruto Dengan Lesu Ke Kamar Mandi

Dan Ingin Menutuo Pintu Tapi Pintu Ditahan Naruko

Dan Naruko Masuk Ke Kamar mandi tersebut dan Menguncinya

Naruto Berteriak Bagaikan Disiksa

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"Teriakkan Naruto Menggema Di Kamar Mandi Tersebut

2 Tahun Kemudian

Naruto Sudah Sangat Kuat Dan Juga sasuke Juga

Naruto Sudah Bisa mengeluarkan Semua Jutsu Rinnegan Dan Menguasai Rasengan Spirit Bomb Seutuhnya Bersama dengan sasuke yang sudah bisa mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingan dan Eternal Mengekyou Sharingan Bahkan Gokakyou Spirit Bomb Nya Sudah Sangat Sempurna Jika digabungkan dengan Rasengan Spirit Bomb

Naruto Bersama Sasuke Juga sudah menguasai Jutsu RasenKamehameha Dan Jutsu Chikamehameha Dan Berhasil Ke LVL terakhir Meskipun Hanya SS

...

Naruto Kini sudah bersiap untuk pulang ke konoha

"Yosh Minna Ayo Kita Kembali Ke Konoha"Ajak Naruto

Naruko,Madara,Sasuke Hanya Mengangguk

**TBC**

**Reviews Nya yak Kalo Reviews nya gk nambah jadi males Ngebuatnya**

** :Madara gk ada pair karena madara sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan yang namanya cinta  
**

**t :Ya tapi reviews nya yang rajin :v**

**rikushiki:ya ini juga update kilat**

**Icha-chan Ren:ya susah juga sih karena keseringan klik caps lock kalau mau ngelik kata**

**Ok Insya allah saya update lagi**

**Byee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author:Koshiro Kun**

**Genre:Adventure,Friendship**

**Pairing:Naruto X Naruko**

**Tambahan:Menma x Hinata Dan Sasuke x Sakura**

**Rated:K**

**Warning:Gaje ,Jelek,Alur Mungkin Kecepetan dan saya usahakan Akan Memperpanjang sebisa saya**

**Dont Like,Dont Flame**

"Yosh Kita akan Pulang Ke Konoha"

Naruko,Sasuke,Dan Madara Hanya Mengangguk

.

Chapter 5

Naruto Kini Berjalan Dengan 3 Orang siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruko,Sasuke,Dan Madara

Naruto DKK Berjalan ke konoha berjam jam lamanya dia berjalan bersama Naruto,Sasuke,Dan Madara

tapi dari mereka berempat tidak ada yang lelah hmm mungkin Karena Latihan Yang Diberikan Madara Sang Dewa Shinobi Sangat Berat Tapi Dengan Itulah

Mereka Kuat

Kekuatan Naruto Bisa Dibilang Sangat Kuat Kekuatannya Sekarang Sudah Mencapai kekuatan Madara Uchiha Bahkan sedikit melewati,

sedangkan sasuke yah sasuke kekuatannya hanya berbeda sedikit dengan madara uchiha meski dia sering kalah dari madara saat sparring Dengan

Madara,Sasuke tidak pernah menyerah seperti yang dikatakan naruto

yah meskipun naruto jenius dalam pertarung terkadang dia juga sangat bodoh

**Naruto POV**

Haii Aku Uzumaki Naruto Keren Kan namaku hehehehe,Oh Ya Aku Memakai Jaket berwarna Hitam Orange,Dan Juga Celanaku sama warnanya hehehe,oh yau

apa kau tahu pacarku,hmm yah Uzumaki Naruto dia suka sekali menciumku yah padahal aku juga suka di cium nya hahahaha,ah lupakan yang barusan hmm

kau tahu aku dilatih Madara Ji ji Sudah 3 tahun dan aku sudah menjadi kuat tapi aku akan terus berlatih,dan juga umur ku sekarang 15 tahun,Hobiku Berlatih

hmm,kesukaanku hmm Ramen Dan Dicium Naruko Chan hehehe,..

**Naruto POV End **

.

**Sasuke POV **

hey namaku sasuke uchiha,umurku sudah 15 tahun dan juga hobiku berlatih,kesukaanku tomat,

bajuku? baju yang berkerah sampai atas dengan Lambang Uchiha(Seperti Di Canon Tapi Waktu Sudah Menguasai Mangekyou Sharingan,Dan Eternal

Mangekyou Sharingan)

**Sasuke POV End **

**Naruko POV **  
Haii Namaku Uzumaki Naruko

,pakaianku Sama seperti naruto kun ,hobiku hmm berlatih dan menggoda naruto kun hehe,Kesukaanku Mencium naruto kun hehe,dan Cita Citaku menjadi

Kunoichi terhebat dan menjadi Istri Naruto Kun Kyaaaa!

**Naruko POV End **

**Madara POV **

Hnn Aku Madara Uchiha

**Madara POV End **

(Gile Lu Madara masa POV lu Dikit Amat)

Naruto Berjalan Bersama 3 Orang Yang Mengikutinya Dan Mereka Pun sampai di Konohagakure

"Yosh Kita Sampai Minna"Ucap Naruto Meninju Angin Dengan Semangat

"Ya Naruto Kun"Ucap Naruko Menggandeng Naruto

"Hnn"Hanya Itu Yang diucapkan Duo Uchiha

"Huh Dasar Manusia Tanpa Ekspresi"Naruto Menggerutu Kesal

"Naruto Kun Ayo Kita Masuk Kekonoha"Ucap Naruko

"Baiklah Naruko Chan"Ucap Naruto

Naruto Kini Masuk Ke Konohagakure Bersama 3 Orang

Kotetsu Dan Izumo Melihat Orang Asing Langsung Bertanya

"Siapa Kalian"Tanya Kotetsu

"Hei kalian Lupa Denganku"Tanya Naruto

"K-Kau Naruto"Tanya Izumo

"Iya Kalau Bukan aku siapa lagi"Ucap Naruto Menggerutu

"Oh Maaf naruto kami hanya kaget tadi"Ucap Kotetsu Dan Izumo

"Hmm Baiklah Kalian Jalankan saja Tugas Kalian"Ucap Naruto

Kotetsu Dan Izumo Pun melanjutkan Tugas mereka..

Naruto Dan Naruko Bergandengan Tangan Sedang Madara Dan Sasuke Hanya Mengikutinya Dari Belakang

Para Penduduk Menatap Naruto Dan Naruko Yang Bergandengan Tangan

Namun Naruto Tidak Peduli Akan tatapan Mereka

Disaat Naruto Sedang Berjalan Jalan Naruto Menemukan Para Teman Temannya

"Hai Minna"Ucap Naruto Riang

"Whoahh Kau Naruto Kan"Tanya Rock Lee

"ya"Ucap Naruto Yang sweatdropped

"hey naruto lama sekali kami menunggumu"Ucap Kiba

"Ya Naruto Lama Sekali"Sambung Shino

"Hmm Ya Naruto Kun Cukup"Ucap Hinata

"Hey Hinata Chan Apakah Kau Sudah Menemukan Orang Yang Kau Suka"Tanya Naruto

"Ano Itu ano"Hinata Gelagapan

"Hmm dia selalu pingsan jika dekat menma, naruto"Ucap Kiba Santai

"Hmm Itu Berarti Dia Suka Pada Menma Apa Benar Hinata Chan"Tanya Naruto Menyelidik

"Ano"Hinata hanya memainkan jarinya

"hmm itu tidak masalah hinata chan hehehe kau menemukan orang yang tepat"Ucap Naruto Memberikan Jempolnya

"Hey Dobe Dulu Saat Naruko Menyukaimu Kau Tidak Tahu kenapa hinata yang malu malu di depan menma kau tahu"Tanya Sasuke

"Hmm Entahlah Hehehe"Naruto Nyengir Gak Jelas

"Sasuke Kun aku-aku sebenarnya"Panggil Sakura

"hnn apa kau mau menyatakan cinta"tanya sasuke

"lupakan itu aku tidak menyukaimu"lanjut sasuke

Hancur Sudah Hati Sakura

"Tapi Aku Mencintaimu"Lanjut Sasuke Dengan Senyum yang membuatnya tambah tampan

"Terima Kasih Sasuke Kun"Ucap Sakura sambil Berlari Ke sasuke Dan Memeluknya

"Oh Ternyata Kau Mencintai Sakura Temee"Ucap Naruto Manggut Manggut

"Hey Naruto siapa dia"Tanya Shikamaru menunjuk Ke Naruko

"Hmm dia ano dia"Ucap Naruto Gelagapan

"Pacar Naruto Kun Kyaaaa!"Ucap Naruko Lari Lari gak jelas

"Huh Dia Kambuh Lagi"Ucap Naruto

"Naruko Chan Jangan Lari lari"Ucap Naruto

"Kyaaa Naru-Kun Memang Tampan Kyaa"Teriak Gaje Sambil Lari Lari

"jika kau tidak mau berhenti aku tidak akan menciummu Seminggu Loh"Ucap Naruto

Naruko Pun Kini Diam Dan Mendekat Ke Naruto

"Ayolah Kumohon Jangan"Ucap Naruko Memohon

"Hmm Baiklah"Ucap Naruto

'Huh Sial Mesra Sekali Mereka'Batin Para Rookie

Mereka Pun Berbincang Bincang Kecuali Madara Yang Sudah Pulang Kerumah Lamanya Untuk Menonton Film Kesuukaannya Yaitu Tom And Jerry(Lupakan Yang Ini)

"Heii Naruto Apakah Kau Sering mencium pacarmu"goda Kiba

"hei kenapa ke topik itu"ucap naruto geram

"ano-naruto kun yang memintanya kyaaa"Ucap Naruko

**CUP**

"Huwaaaaaaa kau menciumku didepan umum huwaaaaaaaaaaaa kenapa tidak di tempat sepi"teriak naruto dengan anehnya

"huwaaaaaaa ternyata naruto sering dicium huwaaaaa"Teriak Kiba yang ikutan aneh

"what the hell"Ucap Para Rookie

"hmm lupakan yang barusan"Ucap Naruto menenangkan diri

"Hmm baiklah"Ucap Para Rookie

Datanglah Kakashi

"Yoo sasuke"Panggil Kakashi

"hnn kakashi sensei"Ucap Sasuke

"hmm datanglah ke training ground aku akan mengetes kalian Menma,Kau,Dan Sakura"Ucap Kakashi

"Hnn"Ucap Sasuke Mengangguk

"Hei teme bolehkah aku melihatmu melawannya hehe sepertinya dia mau melawan orang yang kekuatannya hampir sama dengan madara hahaha"Ucap Naruto

"Hnn ya kau benar dobe dan kau boleh melihat bersama naruko chan"ucap sasuke dengannada menggoda

"hei sejak kapan kau memanggil naruko dengan suffix "ucap naruto geram

"hehe aku bercanda dobe"ucap sasuke yang mulai gila gara gara naruto

"hmm baiklah teme"ucap naruto

"apakah naru-kun cemburu"Goda Naruko

"hmmm tentu saja"Ucap Naruto Dengan Santai

"Tenang saja naru-kun aku cuma cinta sama naru-kun saja"ucap naruko dengan senyuman

"kau cantik sekali naruko chan"goda naruto

"kyaaaa"Naruko Berteriak Dan Memeluk Naruto

"lepaskan dulu naruko chan"ucap naruto

"Hmm baiklah naru-kun"ucap Naruko

Datanglah Seorang Yang Naruto Kenal Berambut merah yang tidak lain adalah kaasannya

"na-naruto"panggil kushina

"hnn"ucap naruto datar

"naruto maafkan kaasan naruto"Ucap Kushina

"hnn apakah harus"ucap naruto datar

CUP

Mulut naruto dicium oleh naruko

"naru-kun jangan begitu dong dia itu kaasanmu loh"ucap Naruko

"Huwaaaaaaa Kau baru saja menciumku didepan kaasanku "Teriak Naruto

"Hmm itu pelajaran karena naru-kun tadi Dingin makanya aku cium naru-kun supaya dinginnya cair"ucap naruko menjelaskan

"hmm kau benar juga naruko chan haha aku bangga punya pacar spertimu hahahahaha"Ucap Naruto

"Baiklah Kaasan aku memaafkanmu "ucap naruto tersenyum

Kushina Langsung menerjang ke arah naruto dan memeluk naruto

"terima kasih naruto kau telah memaafkan kaasan"Ucap kushina

"ya kaasan"ucap naruto

tanpa sengaja minato melihat kushina memeluk seseorang

"Ku-kushina kau selingkuh"Ucap Minato

"Hey apa maksudmu"ucap kushina

"kau selingkuh kushina tega sekali kau"ucap Minato

"Hey Jangan Menghina Dia itu pacarku"Ucap Naruko Dengan Lantang

"Heyy bodoh dia itu naruto"Ucap Kushina Geram

"Haii tou san"Ucap naruto melambaikan tangannya

"Na-naruto"Minato tersentak

Minato langsung memeluk naruto akan tetapi naruto menghindar

"kenapa kau tidak mau dipeluk tou san naruto"tanya minato yang kecewa

"karena aku bukan maho hehehehe"Ucap Naruto Nyengir gak jelas

"huh aku rindu pada anakku masa tidak boleh"ucap Minato

"hahaa baiklah"ucap naruto

Minato pun memeluk naruto selama 5 detik(lupakan detiknya :v)

"oh ya tou san mana Menma Nii"Tanya Naruto

"hmm dia"ucapan minato terpotong

"Haii Tou san haii kaasan"ucap menma melambaikan tangan

"wahhh menma Nii"ucap naruto

"Na-naruto kau kah itu"tanya menma

"ya aku memang naruto"ucap naruto

Menma Pun Memeluk naruto layak nya saudara tidak bertemu bertahun tahun(emang gk ketemu bertahun tahun sih :v)

"hei naruto siapa dia"tanya menma menunjuk naruko

"hmm dia"Ucapan naruto terpotong

"pacar naruto kun"ucap Naruko

Menma,Minato,Dan Kushina Menatap Naruto

"Hehe hehe"naruto hanya tertawa garing

"wah nama mu siapa"tanya kushina

"Uzumaki Naruko"Ucap naruko

"Apakah benar kau pacar naruto"tanya minato

"ya aku pacar naruto kun"ucap Naruko

"hmm bagaimana kalian bisa jadi pacar"Tanya Kushina

Naruko menceritakan bagaimana mereka bisa menjadi pacar

"hmm jadi apa saja yang kalian lakukan selama 3 tahun"Tanya Kushina

"berlatih,berciuman,berpelukan,hmm dan mandi bersama"ucap naruko polos

Para Rookie,Menma,kushina,minato menatap naruto

"hehe hehe oh ya teme ayo kita ke training ground kakashi sensei kan menunggumu"ucap naruto mengganti topik

"hmm kau benar dobe ayo kita pergi"Ucap Sasuke

Naruto Dan Sasuke Pun Meninggalkan Cahaya Orange Dan Putih

"I-itu mirip hirashin"ucap minato

"ya bahkan tanpa perlu kunai"ucap kushina

"ya sudah aku pergi"Ucap Menma

**Training Ground**

"hmm sudah sampai baiklah keluarkan semua kemampuan kalian"ucap kakashi

"hmm baiklah"ucap menma dan sakura

"hnn kau yakin"tanya sasuke

"Ya kalian harus mengambil lonceng ini"Ucap kakashi

Menma Dan Sasuke Pun Berpencar

"kau tidak sembunyi"tanya Kakashi

"untuk apa aku bahkan bisa mengalahkanmu dengan mudah"ucap sasuke

"buktikan"Ucap Kakashi

Sasuke Langsung Menyerang Kakashi Dengan Taijutsunya

Brakkhh Duakhh brakhhh

"Hei naruko chan teme itu hebat yah"ucap naruto

"ya"ucap naruko

naruto dan naruko pun melanjutkan acara bermesraan mereka

"baiklah bisa kah kau menahan ini"tanya kakashi

**Raikiri**

"Hnn jutsu itu baiklah"ucap Sasuke

"**Chi-Ka-me-ka-me-ha**"Lanjut sasuke

Duarrrrr Laserr mengarah ke kakashi

"Jutsu Apa itu"ucap Kakashi tidak habis pikir dan Terkena Jutsu Itu Lalu Terkapar

sasuke langsung mengambil lonceng

"hmm tadi dia menyuruhku mengeluarkan semuanya hanya satu jurus saja dia sudah terkapar"Ucap Sasuke Menggerutu

Menma Dan sakura keluar

"what the hell kau mengalahkan kakashi sensei dengan satu jurus"ucap menma

" wah sasuke kun hebat"Ucap Sakura

"huh sakura bawa kakashi sensei Ke rumah sakit"Ucap Sasuke

"hey teme kau tadi luar biasa"ucap naruto

"hnn tidak juga dobe"ucap sasuke

"oh ya naruko chan aku lapar bagaimana kalau kita makan di ichiraku ramen"tanya naruto

"tentu naruto kun "ucap naruko tersenyum

"oh ya nii san mau ikut"tanya naruto

"hmm tidak aku sudah kenyang"ucap menma

"oh baiklah ayo naruko chan sekalian jalan jalan"ajak naruto

"ya naruto kun tapi nanti aku mau kau menciumku habis habisan"goda naruto

"hmmm baiklah"naruto mengiyakan meski dia kurang mengerti(akibat lapar)

Naruto pun dan naruko pergi ke ichiraku ramen

Ichiraku Ramen

"Paman Ramen Jumbo 1 Dan Kau Mau Apa Naruko Chan"Tanya Naruto

"Terserah Naruto kun"Ucap Naruko

"dua ramen jumbo saja paman"Ucap Naruto

"Heyy Sepertinya Aku Pernah Melihatmu"Ucap Pemilik Kedai Tersebut Aka Teuchi

"Aku Naruto Paman"Ucap Naruto

"Oh naruto Lama Tak Bertemu"Ucap Teuchi

"Hmm Ya Hehe"Ucap Naruto

"Oh Ya Naruto Dia Itu Siapa"Tanya Teuchi

"Dia hmm dia"Naruto Gugup

Ayame pun membawa ramen yang dipesan

"wah kau naruto kau tampan juga"goda Ayame

"hey jangan goda pacarku"ucap naruko geram

"hahaha ternyata dia pacarmu naruto"Ucap teuchi dan ayame bersamaan

"tenanglah naruko chan dia ayame nii"ucap naruto

"huh baiklah"ucap naruko yang menenangkan dirinya

"Ayo kita makan"Ajak Naruto Mulai memakan ramennya dengan lahap dan diikuti naruko juga tiba tiba datang seorang jounin,narut pun berhenti melahap

ramennya

"I-Iruka Sensei"ucap naruto

"kau Naruto"Ucap Iruka Yang Kaget Melihat naruto

"Hey naruto kun dia siapa"tanya naruko

"oh dia iruka sensei orang pertama yang menganggapku

"Ohh"Naruko pun melanjutkan makannya

"Hei Iruka Sensei"Panggil naruto

"bagaimana tentang kabar gaara"tanya naruto

"oh Gaara Dia Telah Menjadi Kazekage"Ucap Iruka

**pffffttt **

Ramen naruto muncrat -_-

"Apaaaa Ka-ze-ka-ge"Ucap Naruto Kaget

**FLASHBACK **

naruto yang habis pergi dari ujian chunin karna kesal dengan orang tuanya namun di cegat oleh Gaara

"Apa Maumu"Tanya Naruto

"Membunuhmu"Ucap Gaara Dingin

"sepertinya masa kecil kita sama"ucap naruto memandang langit

"apa maksudmu" tanya gaara

"kau pasti membunuh orang karena kau merasakan yang namanya kesepian"ucap naruto

"ya aku ingin sekali membunuh semua orang"ucap gaara

"hmm tidak itu tidak perlu dendam hanya membawamu kedalam lingkaran setan"Ucap Naruto

"tapi kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya ingin dibunuh oleh ayah dan ibumu

"hmm tidak meski aku bukan jinchuriki tapi aku tetap ingin dibunuh karena lemah maka dari itu aku harus menjadi kuat dan menjadi dewa shinobi dan kau tahu

aku juga merasakan yang namanya kesepian"ucap Naruto

"hmm kau benar juga"ucap gaara tersenyum

"dan juga kau pasti memiliki orang yang menyayangimu"ucap naruto

"hmm baiklah terima kasih telah mengigatkanku"Ucap Gaara

"hey bagaimana kalau kita menjadi teman"tanya naruto

"hmm teman yah baiklah kita berteman Naruto"Ucap Gaara

"yosh aku harus pergi gaara jaa"ucap naruto yang beranjak pergi

"Hmm Teman yah Terima Kasih Naruto"Ucap Gaara Entah pada siapa

**Flashback END **

"Hey Naruto Siapa Gadis Disebelahmu"Tanya Iruka

"Oh Dia dia pacarku"Ucap Naruto Dengan Stay Coolnya"(Lupakan ini naruto gk stay cool sama sekali#DiRasengan Naruto)

**Pffttt **

Iruka pun memuncratkan ramen yang ada dimulutnya

"hey apakah benar kau pacar naruto"ucap Iruka Menyelidik

"ya aku pacar naruto kun"Ucap Naruko

"huh Iruka sensei kau tidak percaya Denganku"Ucap Naruto

"Oh Yasudah Ramen Ku sudah habis ayo pergi naruko chan"Ajak Naruto

"Yaa Naruto kun"Ucap Naruko

"Paman Uangnya dimeja"Ucap Naruto Teriak

Naruto Dan Naruko Pun Berjalan Jalan Menyusuri Konoha

**Rasengan **

Duarrr

Naruto Terpental Karena Jutsu Tersebut

"Huh Siapa Yang Melakukan Ini"Ucap Naruto Yang Mulai Berdiri

"wohoho baiklah naruto nii chan ayo kita bertarung"ucap Bocah berbaju Hijau

"kau konohamaru kenapa kau menyerangku"Tanya Naruto

"Hehehe aku Hanya mengetes kemampuanku"Ucap Konohamaru

"Huh Jika Kau Bukan anak kecil aku akan meninjumu"Ucap naruto Menggeram

"Na-naruto kun Kau tidak apa apa"tanya Naruko

"Tidak apa apa aku hanya luka lecet saja tadi hehe"ucap naruto

"hey naruto nii chan siapa dia"Tanya Konohamaru

"Hey anak kecil kenapa kau menyerang Pacarku"Ucap Naruko

"hmm Pacar jadi kau pacar naruto nii chan"ucap Konohamaru mengintrogasi

"ya tentu saja anak kecil"ucap Naruko

"hey aku bukan anak kecil aku Konohamaru"Ucap konohamaru

"hei jangan berkelahi"Ucap Naruto

"uh baiklah aku mengalah dari anak kecil seperti dia"ucap Naruko

"baiklah konohamaru kami pergi jaa"Ucap Naruto dan Naruko yang beranjak pergi dan melanjutkan Jalan Jalan Mereka dan Bertemu Minato Dan Kushina

"Heyy Naruto Kau Akan Tinggal Dimana"Tanya Kushina

"Hmm Entahlah Kaa-san(Ucap Naruto

"Dirumah tou san saja naruto masih ada kamarmu kok"ucap Minato

"hmm Benar Juga"Ucap Naruto

"hei tapi naruko bagaimana"tanya naruto

"Kalian Sekamar"Ucap Kushina

"Apaaaaaaaaaa"Teriak Naruto

"Yey aku sekamar dengan naruto kun dan aku ingin seranjang dengan naruto kun"Ucap Naruko yang hatinya Senang

"hey apa maksudnya itu"tanya Naruto

"aku Ingin Naruto kun membuat anak bersamaku"ucap Naruko

'What The Hell Ada apa dengan pacar naruto ini'Batin Minato dan Kushina

"naruko chan kita belum menikah kalau mencium itu Wajar"Ucap Naruto Menjelaskan

"oh Ya kau masih ingat janjimu kan saat di training ground"tanya Naruto

"hmm ya tapi nanti malam saja"Ucap Naruto

"okay"Ucap Naruko Yang Mengedipkan Mata kanannya

"Naruto Apa Yang Akan Kau Lakukan Nanti Malam"Tanya Kushina

"Hmm berciuman Memang Kenapa"Tanya Naruto Dengan Polos

"Apakah Tidak Lebih"Tanya Kushina menyelidik

"Tidak Hanya Ciuman Saja"Ucap Naruto Dengan

"Heii Naruto Bagaimana Rasanya Berciuman"Goda Minato

,"hmm Manis"Ucap Naruto

**Buakhh Duakhh Buakhh **

Kushina Meninju Minato

"apa maksudmu menanyakan itu pada naruto"tanya kushina yang rambutnya berkibar

"hehe aku bercanda"ucap Minato yang habis dipukuli Kushina

"huh Baiklah Kaasan tousan aku aku mau kencan dulu jaa"ucap naruto beranjak pergi menggandeng Naruto

"Wah Anakku Memang Sudah Dewasa"Ucap Kushina Bangga

"heii dia masih 15 tahun dia masih remaja"ucap minato

"hei tapi dia sudah bersikap dewasa"ucap kushina

Mereka Pun Berdebat

"Huh Naruko Chan Bagaimana Kalau Kita Istirahat aku capek berjalan terus"ucap Naruto

"hmm tentu naruto kun"ucap naruto dan naruko pun beristirahat disebuah padang rumput yang indah

"Heii naruko chan langitnya Indah yah"ucap Naruto

"hmm ya naruto kun seperti mata naruto kun"Ucap Naruko

"Seperti matamu Juga Naruko Chan"Ucap Naruto

Naruto dan naruko pun bermesraan Hingga larut malam

"naruko chan pulang yukk"ajak Naruto

"ayo aku sudah tidak sabar"ucap naruko

"yosh ayo pulang"ucap naruto

Naruto Dan Naruko Pun Sampai dirumah namikaze berkeluarga

"Tadaimaa"Teriak Naruto

"Okaeri Naruto"ucap minato dan kushina

"whoahh kaasan aku lapar"Ucap Naruto

"Yosh naruto ayo kita lomba makan"ucap menma

"baiklah nii san"ucap naruto

"yosh naru-kun sehabis makan layani aku"ucap naruko

"hah layani apa"tanya menma

"hmm dia akan menciumku habis habisan menma nii"ucap naruto pasrah

"hey naruto kun cepatlah makannya"ucap naruko

naruto dan menma pun melanjutkan lomba mereka dimenangkan naruto

Dan Setelah makan naruto masuk kekamarnya bersama naruko

"yosh baiklah aku akan memuaskanmu naru-kun"ucap naruko manja

"huwaaa"naruto pun teriak gaje

**Prank buakhh duakhh (**itulah bunyi yang ada dikamar naruto

"kaasan apakah mereka hanya ciuman"tanya menma yang mendengar bunyi bunyi aneh

"hmm entahlah aku harap mereka melakukan hal yang lebih"ucap kushina yang berkhayal memiliki cucu

"hey naruto masih 15 tahun jadi blum bisa menikah"ucap minato

mereka berdua pun kembali berdebat

**Keesokan Harinya**

naruto sudah bangun dari tidurnya yang mengenaskan karna naruko mencium nya secara ganas tanpa belas kasihan

"huh bibirnya memang menggoda tapi dia menciumku sangat ganas"ucap naruto menggerutu

naruko pun terbangun dan memberikan ciuman selamat pagi ke naruto setelah itu naruto ke meja makan

naruto melihat sebuah kertas dimeja makan

.

Naruto Setelah makan temui tousan kau akan menjalani misi tingkat S

Tertanda

Minato Namikaze

"hei naruko chan kayo kita makan lalu kita melaksanakan misi"ajak naruto

"hmm baiklah naru-kun"ucap naruko

Naruto dan Naruko sudah selesai makan

**Ruangan Hokage**

"Baiklah naruto dan naruko sudah datang TIM Kakashi,dan tim Naruto Akan Melaksanakan Misi Menyelamatkan kazekage

**TBC**

**Yosh Bagaimana maaf author nya baru update soalnya author kemaren mau update tapi modemnya eror**

**Baiklah Reviewsnya ingat loh,Dan kalau gk suka mending gak usah baca**

** :haha itu supaya si pein sombong**

** :hmm okay**

**rikushiki:okayy  
**

**Zero Of Zoel :Okay saya lanjut**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author:Koshiro Kun**

**Genre:Adventure,Friendship**

**Pairing:Naruto X Naruko**

**Tambahan:Menma x Hinata Dan Sasuke x Sakura**

**Rated:K**

**Warning:Gaje ,Jelek,Alur Mungkin Kecepetan dan saya usahakan Akan Memperpanjang sebisa saya godlikenaru**

**Dont Like,Dont Flame**

"Baiklah naruto dan naruko sudah datang TIM Kakashi,dan tim Naruto Akan Melaksanakan Misi Menyelamatkan kazekage"Ucap Minato

"Gaa-gaara ada apa dengan gaara"tanya naruto

"dia diculik akatsuki naruto"ucap minato

"Akatsuki nama macam apa itu"ucap naruto

"itu organisasi naruto mereka ingin mengumpulkan semua bijuu untuk membuat perdamaian dengan rasa sakit"ucap Minato

"wat da fakk itu kan ucapan si tindikan bodoh itu"ucap naruto dengan bahasa inggris yang gk bener

"apa kau mengenalnya naruto"tanya Minato

"hnn kami pernah melawannya bukan kami tapi madara ji ji yang melawannya dan dia kalah telah tapi dia lari"ucap Sasuke

"hnn teme ayo kita cepat melaksanakan misi ini aku ingin menyelamatkannya"ucap Naruto

"baiklah cepatlah laksanakan misi kalian"ucap minato

"Haii"ucap semua yang ada disitu

Naruto dan teman temannya pun berangkat ke sunagakure

"huh kenapa gaara bisa dikalahkan"ucap naruto

"heii dobe semua orang bisa kalah walaupun dia sekuat apapun"ucap Sasuke

"tapi dia kuat temeeeeeeeeee"ucap naruto

"hey dobe kau tahu madara ji-ji kan dia kuat sekali tapi dia dapat dikalahkan oleh hashirama senju dasar dobeeeee"ucap sasuke

"hnn ucapan sasuke-kun memang benar naru-kun sekuat apapun orang itu dia pasti akan kalah jika melawan orang yang lebih kuat"ucap naruko

"hey kau lupa dobe ketuanya saja kuat sekali pasti dia merekrut ninja ninja terkuat termasuk Itachi"ucap sasuke

"hmm baiklah kita akan membawa kakakmu kembali temeeee"ucap naruto dengan semangat

"terima kasih dobe"ucap sasuke

"hey apa yang kalian bicarakan"Tanya menma

"hmm cuma melakukan hubungan badan dengan naru-kun"ucap Naruko dengan santai

"hey tadi aku tidak mengatakan itu"ucap naruto

"hnn kau tadi mengatakannya dobe"ucap sasuke memfitnah naruto

"yeyyy"naruko kesenangan

"huwaaaaaaaaa sialan kau temeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee kubunuh kau"teriak naruto

"hnn"sasuke menyeringai

'rasakan itu dobe keperjakaan mu akan hilang'batin sasuke yang nista

'sepertinya keperjakaanku akan lenyap'batin naruto

"heyy ada apa dengan kalian kita harus menyelamatkan gaara"ucap sakura

"hmm ya baiklah"ucap naruto

"hey kakashi sensei bagaimana kau bisa sembuh dengan cepat"tanya sasuke

"oh aku disembuhkan sakura,aku hampir mati sasuke"ucap kakashi

"oh"ucap sasuke

"oh saja setelah kau ingin membunuhku"ucap kakashi

"hnn kau yang menyuruhku melawan mu dengan semua kemampuanku tpi bahkan hanya sedikit saja aku sudah menang"ucap sasuke dengan datar

"hmm benar juga"ucap kakashi yang mulai bego

mereka berjalan terus menerus sampai di suna

"hey aku merasakan chakra yang sangat kuat"ucap naruto

"hnn kau benar dobee"ucap sasuke

"kalian lapor saja ke sunagakure"ucap naruto

"hnn ya aku dan dobe akan melihat siapa mereka"ucap sasuke

"tapi akatsuki berisi missing nin S rank"ucap kakashi

"apa kau lupa kami dididik siapa"ucap sasuke datar

"hmm baiklah cari gaara kami akan melaporkan ke suna"ucap kakashi

naruto dan sasuke mengangguk dan menghilang meninggalkan cahaya putih dan hitam

kakashi,sakura,dan naruko pun pergi ke sunagakure

naruto dan sasuke sampai disebuah tempat padang pasir dan melihat 2 orang memakai jubah hitam dan awan merah

"wah wah kita ketemu pahlawan un"ucap deidara

"hnn siapa kalian kenapa kalian menghalangi kami"ucap sasori (hiruko)

"hnn aku akan melawanmu wanita"ucap naruto

"bangsat kau aku bukan wanita sialan"ucap Deidara

"karna kau menghinaku aku akan membunuhmu sampai kau menjadi abu "ucap deidara

Deidara langsung menggunakan c4 untung saja naruto sudah menghilang jauh sekitar 50 meter

**Katsu**

**Duarrrr**

"haahhaha kau mati bodoh"ucap deidara tertawa

"hahahaa cukup bagus wanita aneh"ucap naruto

"akan kukalahkan kau dengan jutsu ini"ucap naruto

"cih"deidara mendecih tidak suka

**RasenKamehameha**

Deidara yang tidak sempat menghindar terkena jutsu naruto

**Duarrr**

deidara terkapar dan tewas seketika

"huh lemah sekali"ucap naruto

naruto melihat gaara yang berada di padang pasir didekatnya dikarenakan burung tadi sudah hilang

"gaara hoii gaara bangun jika tidak bangun kau akan di rape kankurou"teriak naruto

"tidak aku tidak mau di rape kankurou"teriak gaara yang baru bangun

"hahaahaha hey kenapa kau diculik si wanita tadi"tanya naruto to the point

"dia lelaki naruto sekarang dimana dia aku ingin melawannya lagi"ucap gaara

"dia sudah tewas tuh"ucap naruto menunjuk mayat deidara

"a-apa bagaimana bisa"ucap gaara

"hehe aku tadi memberinya pelajaran tapi dia bodoh hanya dengan jutsu SS ku dia mati"ucap naruto santai

"hah kau bisa jutsu SS"tanya gaara

"tentu gaara"ucap naruto yang masih santai

with sasuke

"huh bocah kau akan mati"ucap hiruko aka sasori

"huh apa kau tahu tentang itachi"tanya sasuke

"hnn dia hanyalah orang bodoh"ucap hiruko

"sialan kau"sasuke langsung menyerang sasori hiruko

**katon:goukakyou no jutsu**

sasuke menembakkan bola api ke langit

"kau menembak apa bocah menembak langit"tanya sasori hiruko

tiba tiba hujan pun terjadi

"heh kau sombong sekali"ucap sasuke

**Kirin**

**blarr duar blarrr**

Sasori pun terkena jutsu rank S sasuke

"huh akhirnya mati juga dia"ucap sasuke

"hey bocah jangan sombong"ucap sasori

"oh ternyata tadi hanya puppet baiklah kubunuh kau dengan jutsu terbaikku

**ChiKamehameha**

Sasori tewas terkena jutsu sasuke yang bisa dibilang sangat kuat

tiba tiba datanglah naruto dengan gaara

"hey teme kau mengalahkannya dengan cepat"ucap naruto

"kau juga dobe"ucap sasuke

"kalian berdua kuat sekali"ucap gaara

"hmm gaara para penduduk menunggumu ayo kita ke suna"ucap naruto

"hmm terima kasih naruto"ucap gaara

"tentu saja teman"ucap naruto

Naruto,Sasuke,Dan Gaara pun ke sunagakure

"ga-gaara kau tidak apa apa"tanya kankurou

"tidak apa apa kankurou"ucap gaara

"hmm terima kasih naruto telah menyelamatkan gaara"ucap temari

"hmm yaa"ucap naruto

"naru-kun tidak apa apa"tanya naruko

"tenanglah naruko chan aku tidak apa apa"ucap naruto

"baiklah kami harus pulang jaa gaara"ucap naruto

Naruto DKK

pun kembali ke konoha

"yosh kakashi sensei kau laporkan ke tou-san kalau misi sudah selesai"ucap naruto

naruto dan naruko sudah pulang ke rumah tou-san dan kaa-sannya

"baiklah naru kun kita lakukan hal itu"ucap naruko

"huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"naruto pun berteriak

**TBC**

**reyvanrifqi:hnn yaa aku akan lanjut**

**michael f:ok thanks**

** :hmm yaaa**

**afin:ya naruto setara bahkan lebih sedikit kuat**

** :Naruko itu perempuan dan ayame itu perempuan yang di ichiraku ramen,dan ini naruto and sasuke god like**

**rikushiki:ok broo thanks for info**

**Zero Of Zoel:masih berpikir hehe**

**Reviews reviews nya yang banyak okay**

**Author out jaa~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author:Koshiro Kun**

**Genre:Adventure,Friendship**

**Pairing:Naruto X Naruko**

**Tambahan:Menma x Hinata Dan Sasuke x Sakura**

**Rated:K**

**Warning:Gaje ,Jelek,Alur Mungkin Kecepetan dan saya usahakan Akan Memperpanjang sebisa saya godlikenaru**

**Dont Like,Dont Flame**

naruto yang tadi malam habis melakukan hal itu dengan naruto(note:dipaksa)

naruto pun terbangun dari tidurnya

"hoammz"naruto tersentak ketika melihat tubuh nya telanjang dan tubuh naruto diatasnya dengan keadaan yang sama

"huwaaaaaaa apa yang terjadi"teriak naruto

"hoammz ohayou naruto kun"ucap naruko dengan senyuman dan keadaannya(telanjang bulat)

"huwaaaaaaaa apa yang terjadi pada ku "ucap naruto

"a-ano kita kan tadi malam bercinta naru-kun"ucap naruko

"uapaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jadi aku sudah tidak perjakaaaaaaa huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"teriak naruto

"tenanglah naru-kun "ucap naruko

"hiks hiks"naruto menangis ala anime

"ayolah naru-kun tenanglah"ucap naruko menenangkan naruto

"ta-tapi aku"ucapan naruto terpotong

naruko menutup mulut naruto

"tenanglah naru-kun aku tidak akan hamil kok karna aku sudah minum pil"ucap naruko

"be-benarkah"tanya naruto

"hmm benar naruto-kun"ucap naruko

"tapi maaf kalau keperawananmu telah hilang"ucap naruto

"hmm tidak apa apa kok naruto-kun"ucap naruko

"naruko chan punyaku jadi bangun melihat mu telanjang"ucap naruto

"kyaaa hentai tapi aku mau lagi"naruko teriak

"huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"naruto pun kembali tersiksa(mungkin keenakan)

Naruto dan Naruko sudah selesai dari hal yang mereka lakukan dan mereka mencari makan

"hnn naruko chan aku lapar"ucap naruto

"hmm kita makan dimana yah"tanya naruko

"hmm mungkin di yakiniku saja"ucap naruto

"hmm benar juga ayo kita kesana"ucap naruko

Naruto dan Naruko sudah makan disana dan keluar dari yakiniku

"hnn naruko chan apa yang akan kita lakukan"tanya naruto

"hnn terserah naru-kun saja"ucap naruko

"hmmm mungkin kita akan jalan jalan saja"ucap naruto

"hmm baiklah"ucap naruto

naruto dan naruko berjalan jalan menyusuri konoha dengan bergandeng tangan dan ditatap para warga dengan iri

"naruko-chan jadilah pacarku"ucap fansboy naruko

naruto geram mendengar para fansboy naruko

"jika kalian mengganggunya kubunuh kalian."ucap naruto

para fansboy naruko pun berlari karna takut

"hmm naruko-chan penggemarmu menyebalkan"ucap naruto

"tenanglah naru-kun, aku hanyalah milikmu"ucap naruko

"be-benarkah naruko-chan"tanya naruto

"tentu naruto-kun karna aku hanya cinta dengan naruto-kun"Ucap naruko

"hmm baiklah"ucap naruto senang

naruto dan naruko kembali berjalan menyusuri konoha dan bertemu dengan sahabat nya berpacaran dengan sakura

"hoyyy temeeeeee"Panggil Naruto

"hnn ada apa dobe"tanya Sasuke

"hnn tidak apa apa teme aku hanya menyapa"Ucap naruto

"hey dobe kau mesra sekali dengan naruko"ucap sasuke

"tentu saja dia kan pacarku"ucap naruto bangga

"a-ano aku juga mau sasuke-kun mesra denganku"ucap sakura yang digandeng sasuke

"hnn maaf sakura aku tidak bisa"ucap sasuke

"kenapa"ucap sakura sedih

"karna aku tidak akan menjadi orang lain sakura"Ucap sasuke

"ya teme benar jadilah diri sendiri karna dirimu akan lebih baik jika kau memerankan dirimu sendiri"ucap naruto

"hnn jadi begitu yah baiklah sasuke-kun aku"ucapan sakura terpotong

**CUP**

"wahh sasuke kau cukup berani menciumnya hahahaha"ucap naruto

"naru-kun kau mau juga"tanya Naruko

"hehehe yaa"ucap Naruto tanpa sadar

**CUP**

"wah naruko kau berani menciumnya hahahaha"ucapan sasuke yang meniru perkataan naruto

"sialan kau temeeeeeeeeeeee"teriak naruto

"baiklah sakura ayo kita pergi jaa dobeee"sasuke pun menghilang meninggalkan cahaya bewarna hitam

"huh dasar teme "ucap naruto

"hnn naruto-kun kita jalan jalan lagi yukkk"ajak naruko

"hnn baiklah"ucap naruto menuruti naruko

"Hoyyyyyy naruto"teriak seseorang berambut hitam

"ah ada apa menma nii"tanya naruto

"naruto tadi hinata menembakku"ucap menma

"dia menembak menggunakan apa shotgun"tanya naruto polos

"huh dia ingin aku menjadi pacarnya naruto"ucap menma yang sweatdrop

"oh yasudah terima saja nii-san"ucap naruto

"hmmm tapi aku"ucapan menma terpotong oleh ucapan naruto

"hnn katakan saja nii-san dia menyukaimu"Ucap naruto santai

"hmm terima kasih naruto aku akan menerimanya menjadi pacarku hahaha"Ucap menma tertawa garing

"yasudah aku harus melakukan kencanku nii-san jaa"ucap naruto

"naru-kun"lirih naruko

"ada apa naruko-chan"tanya naruto

"apakah naru-kun masih cinta padaku"Tanya naruko

"tentu saja naruko-chan aku masih mencintaimu"ucap naruto

naruto pun memeluk naruko dengan erat sampai terdengar naruko mendesah

"ahh naru-kun dada ku terhimpit"ucap naruko

"oh maaf aku hanya memelukmu hahaha kau memang gadis idaman naruko-aku senang kau menjadi pacarku hahahahaha"ucap naruto bangga

"ya aku juga senang naru-kun mau menjadi pacarku"Ucap naruko

"ya sudah kita pulang"ajak naruto lalu menggandeng naruko

Setiba dirumah

"Naaaa-ruuuuuuuuu-tooooooooooo kenapa di kamarmu ada bercak darah"Teriak Kushina Dengan rambut yang berkibar

"huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"naruto pun teriak

"ano aku kaa-san aku dan naruto melakukan itu"ucap Naruko Dengan malu

"kau mesum sekali narutoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"teriak kushina yang ingin menghajar naruto

"jangan,,kaa-san jangan hajar naru-kun aku lah yang memaksanya"Ucap naruko

"apa itu benar naruTO"ucap kushina memberikan Penekanan pada kata TO

"i-iya kaa-san"ucap naruto tergagap

tiba tiba datanglah minato yang entah darimana

"bagus naruto tou-san bangga padamu"Ucap minato

DUUUUUUUARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

minato terpental dihajar kushina

"huh baka tapi naruto kau harus menikah dengan naruko"Ucap kushina

"hnn tentu saja kaa-san tapi di umur kami yang ke 18"ucap naruto senang

"tapi naru-kun aku mau setiap malam melakukan itu dengan"ucap naruko

"bagus naruto tou-san bangga padamu"Ucap minato

DUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR

"terserah kau lah naruko aku tidak bisa berbuat apa apa"ucap kushina menyetujui

"yeayyyy ayo kita ke kamar naruto"ucap naruko menarik naruto(menarik dalam arti menyeret)

'aku bangga padamu naruto'batin minato

DUAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Kenapa kau memukulku kushina"ucap minato

"karna kau mesum"ucap kushina

"terserah kau lah aku mau pergi"ucap minato

"a-ano minato apa kau mau bercinta denganku"tanya kushina dengan nada aneh(menurut minato)

"tidak"ucap minato santai

"ke-kenapa"tanya kushina yang menahan air matanya

"karna Hidup Itu Indah hahahahahaha"ucap minato dengan aneh yang lebih parah dari naruto

"tapi aku ingin"ucapan kushina terpotong

"jika kau mau ayo"ucap minato berjalan ke kamarnya

"kyaaaaaaaa aku mau"teriak kushina

With Naruto and Naruko

"ah ah terus naru-kun terus"desah naruko

"hey kita kan sedang membersihkan kamar ini"ucap naruto bingung karna naruko mendesah tanpa sebab

"haha iya naru-kun kita akan bercinta di WC nanti "ucap naruko

"uapaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa tidakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk"naruto berteriak sangat nyaring

"baiklah ayo kita lakukan naru-kun"ucap naruko menarik naruto ke wc

Di WC

naruko mencium naruto dengan ganas dan seterusnya bayangin ndiri gue masih dibawah umur ,_ ,

With Amegakure

"Hnn kita akan menyerang mereka jika itachi mati"ucap seseorang berambut orange

"tentu pein kita akan menyerang mereka jika itachi masih hidup kita tidak akan bisa menginvasi konoha"ucap wanita berambut biru

"tenang saja aku uchiha madara akan membunuh mereka"ucap seseorang bertopeng bernama tobi(Disini Tobi mantan murid madara tapi dia sudah memilih jalan yang salah)

"hnn tenang saja dalam waktu dekat ini itachi akan melawan sasuke dan dapat dipastikan itachi akan dibunuh"ucap Tobi

With Naruto

**Naruto POV**

heyy aku naruto uzumaki seorang remaja yang sekarang sudah tidak perjaka menyedihkan bukan hahaha tidak juga lagi pula itu agak enak haahahaha

kau tahu tidak aku bisa menyerap jutsu orang lagi cukup mengagumkan sih tapi aku harus berhati hati terhadap musuhku jangan pernah meremehkan musuh

karna mungkin saja musuhmu lebih kuat darimu

**Naruto POV End**

**TBC**

**Maaf Wordsnya dikit**

**mau 2 hari 2k+**

**atau sehari 1+ doank tergantung sih kalau lagi rajin ngetiknya dihape jadi bisa**

**3k+ itu kalau rajin kalau ketiduran yah kgk bisa ngebuat words yg banyak**

**Balasan Reviews**

**Guest:hnn yosh**

**Rinnegan:fb gue aldi ramadani foto kuroko no basket**

**Daen Mizu:hmm okay saya lanjut**

**reyvanrifqi :hahaha aku agak bingung tapi dapat elemen es nya nanti gimana yah PM yakk**

** :hehehe sorry yah waktu fight Sasori Deidara kurang ngerti ama jutsu mereka maaf sekali**

** .1 :yosh arigatou**

** :haha karna kurang tahu jutsu sasori ama deidara**

**rikushiki:yosh saya usahakan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author:Koshiro Kun**

**Genre:Adventure,Friendship**

**Pairing:Naruto X Naruko**

**Tambahan:Menma x Hinata Dan Sasuke x Sakura**

**Rated:M(:v jaga jaga)**

**Warning:Gaje ,Jelek,Alur Mungkin Kecepetan dan saya usahakan Akan Memperpanjang sebisa saya godlikenaru**

**Dont Like,Dont Flame**

Naruto dan Naruko menyusuri jalan konoha dengan santai dan bergandeng tangan,dan juga mereka ditatap iri oleh para warga desa konohagakure

naruto pun memulai pembicaraan

"hey naruko-chan sepertinya dalam waktu dekat ini akan ada yang menginvasi konoha"ucap naruto

"hmm siapa naru-kun"tanya Naruko

"mungkin si tindikan maho yang pernah kita temui dan kau tahu kalau akatsuki dialah ketuanya"Ucap Naruto

"naru-kun tahu dari mana"tanya naruko

"hnn entahlah mungkin insting saja"ucap Naruto

mereka berdua melanjutkan jalan jalan mereka dan bertemu sasuke dan sakura

"hey temeeee"panggil naruto

"ada apa dobe"tanya sasuke

"hnn serang aku dengan jutsu apimu"ucap Naruto

"hnn baiklah"Sasuke menerima permintaan naruto

**Katon:Goukakyou No Jutsu **

muncullah Bola Api Yang cukup Besar Ke Arah Naruto

**Gakido **

jutsu api tersebut terhisap ke dalam tubuh naruto

naruto pun merapal segel

**Katon:Rasengan **

Keluarlah bola api berbentuk Bola sepak

"Wahh Perkataan Madara Ji-ji benar hahahaha"Ucap Naruto

"bagaimana bisa kau memiliki Elemen api"tanya sasuke Tak percaya

"hahahahahahaha"naruto hanya tertawa

"bagaimana dobe"tanya sasuke

"hnn kata madara ji-ji jika aku menyerap chakra dengan gakido katanya sih Rinnegan Ku Berbeda dengan yang lain,dan seseorang yang memiliki Elemen

Berbeda denganku Maka Aku Akan Mendapatkan Chakranya dengan menggunakan jutsu Gakido Hahaha hebatkan"ucap Naruto Bangga

"Wahh Kau Hebat Dobe aku akan mengajarkanmu Elemen Api"Ucap Sasuke

"tidak perlu teme kata madara Ji-ji aku bisa mengeluarkan jutsu yang bisa kugunakan dengan elemen angin"Ucap naruto

"kau benar benar hebat dobe dalam Ninjutsu"ucap sasuke

"oh ya teme kapan kau akan membawa pulang itachi"tanya Naruto

"hnn entahlah sepertinya dalam waktu dekat ini aku akan membawanya pulang dan aku merasakan bahwa akan terjadi invasi di konoha ini Dobe"ucap sasuke

"hnn ya teme kau ingat si lelaki yang mirip wanita dan si kakek tua yang aslinya Lelaki berambut merah sepertinya mereka Anak Buah Si tindikan maho"Ucap

Naruto

"hnn ya dobe apakah kau mau chakra Petirku "tanya sasuke

"yaa teme"Ucap Naruto

**Chidori **

sasuke menyerang naruto dengan chidorinya

**Gakido **

Jutsu Sasuke pun terhisap

"wahh terima kasih temee"Ucap Naruto Berterima kasih

"hnn ya dobe ayo kita jalan jalan bersama pacar masing masing"Ajak Sasuke

"hmm ayo naruko-chan aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa berdiri lagi"Teriak Naruto

"heyy dobe apa maksudmu itu mengandung kata kata yang berunsur ke hal hal yang berbahaya"Ucap Sasuke menjelaskan dan juga Mulai OOC

"aku cuma bilang itu dan maksudku adalah berjalan jalan sampai dia tidak bisa berjalan lagi"ucap Naruto Polos

"hnn pantas kau disebut sasuke-kun dobe kau memang Baka"Ucap Sakura

"hnn Terserahlah yang penting aku menjadi diriku sendiri hahaha"ucap Naruto Bangga kalau disebut bodoh,aneh lu nar

"kyaaa naru-kun makin tampan kyaa"Naruko teriak teriak aneh

"ada apa dengan naruko dia kenapa dia cinta sekali dengan Naruto"tanya sakura entah pada siapa

"hey sakura-chan jadi kau tidak cinta sasuke"tanya Naruto

"dan ingat loh cinta bukan karna faktor kesempurnaan seseorang tapi karna saling mencintai menyayangi dsb"Ucap naruto bagaikan orang bijak

"hmm kau benar naruto"Ucap sakura menyetujui Naruto

"oh ya teme aku ingin tanya jika waktu itu kau tidak kuberitahu tentang Itachi apa yang akan kau lakukan"tanya naruto

"hnn mungkin aku sudah menjadi Missing nin hanya karna Haus Kekuatan untuk membunuh Itachi"ucap Sasuke

"owh jadi aku berharga gitu bagimu hahaha"Ucap Naruto tertawa aneh

"hnn ya dobe karna Kau Sahabatku"ucap Sasuke

"yaa Kita Adalah sahabat teme"ucap Naruto dengan Riang

"ya sudah dobe aku akan melanjutkan kencanku dengan sakura jaa dobe"ucap Sasuke

"yosh Naruko-Chan ayo kita kencan"Ucap Naruto Menggandeng Naruko

...

Naruto yang sedang berkencan dengan Naruko terganggu karna datangnya seseorang yang memakai topeng spiral berwarna orange

"Siapa kau ?kenapa menganggu jalan kami?darimana kau?kau sedang apa menganggu jalan kami Dsb"naruto bertanya ribuan kali

"hnn aku Uchiha Madara"Ucap Tobi

"ah masa kau yakin,taruhan berapa kalau kau bukan uchiha madara"ucap Naruto pura pura tidak tahu

"hmm ayo kita taruhan 1 juta ryo"Ajak naruko ke orang bertopeng tersebut

"hmm naruko-chan bukannya madara tewas saat melawan hashirama yah"ucap naruto pura pura tidak tahu tentang madara

"hmm naru-kun memang benar"ucap naruko yang pura pura juga(capek juga yak nulis pura pura nya)

"hnn aku hanya tidak sadarkan diri waktu itu"Ucap Tobi

"oh"Naruto and Naruko Hanya ber oh ria saja

"kedatanganku kesini adalah membunuh kalian"ucap Tobi

"Emank kita nanya yah naruko-chan"tanya naruto

"hmm enggak"jawab naruko

"kubunuh kalian"teriak tobi

**Katon:goukakyou no jutsu **  
naruto menghindari jutsu itu dengan Mudah

"wahh jutsu itu aku teringat dengan teman kakashi sensei yang dulu meninggal padahal dia baik sekali rela menolong temannya dan juga aku kasihan pada

teman kakashi sensei bernama Rin oh ya Nama teman kakashi sensei Rin kan naruko-chan,dia rela mati demi temannya agar konoha tidak hancur saat dia

menjadi jinchuriki"Ucap Naruto yang mulai membuat panas keadaan

"dari mana kau tahu semua itu bocah"Ucap tobi

"hnn jangan mengira aku tidak mengetahui kau siapa"Ucap naruto yang mulai datar

"heh aku uchiha madara"ucap tobi

"hmm kau itu Tobi hm otobi-eh oboti-hmm oh ya Obito"ucap naruto mengingat ngingat

"dan kau melakukan ini hanya karna kau Rin terbunuh tsk!dasar bodoh kau tahu Obito,satu satunya yang disayangi Rin adalah kau bodoh"Teriak Naruto

"hnn itu benar Tou-san Minato yang memberitahuku"Lanjut Naruko si wanita pirang

"be-benarkah"tanya Tobi

"hmm itu benar"Ucap Naruto and Naruko

"jadi kenapa kau membuat organisasi tersebut obito"tanya Naruto

"karna aku ingin membalas konoha"jawab tobi

"hnn jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang apa kau ingin menghancurkan konoha"tanya naruto santai

"hnn entahlah rasanya aku tidak ingin menghancurkan konoha setelah tau yang barusan kau katakan"jawab tobi

"hnn bagus tapi bagaimana dengan tindikan maho itu"tanya naruto

"hnn dia akan menyerang konoha jika itachi sudah mati ketika melawan sasuke"jawab tobi

"hnn baiklah terima kasih obito dan satu hal yang dikatakan Rin dulu Dia Mencintaimu itulah yang dikatakan kakashi-sensei"Ucap naruto santai

"hnn baiklah aku akan kembali ke akatsuki dan memberikan informasi kepadamu jaa naruto"Ucap tobi

tobi pun pergi ke markas akatsuki

.  
.

DUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR

"wah barusan tadi ada ledakan ayo kita cari apa yang barusan terjadi"ucap naruto

"ayo naru-kun"ucap naruko

mereka pun pergi ketempat tersebut dan menemukan

Kakuzu yang tewas

"apa yang baru saja terjadi"tanya naruto

"hnn dia anggota akatsuki naruto makanya aku membunuhnya"ucap menma

"ohh tapi kan akatsuki kalau berkelompok 2 orang satu kelompok"tanya naruto

"hnn shikamaru sudah meledakkan si sesat itu"ucap chouji

"hmm itu benar"lanjut ino

"oh baguslah kalau begitu"Ucap naruto

Datanglah Sasuke Dan sakura

"hey dobe apa yang baru saja terjadi"tanya sasuke

"hnn tadi anggota akatsuki menyerang teme"ucap naruto

"oh begitu oh ya dobe besok aku akan membawa itachi"ucap sasuke memberitahu naruto

"baguslah aku akan sedikit membantumu teme aku akan melawan rekan timnya"ucap naruto

"hnn bagus dobe kau memang sahabatku"ucap sasuke tersenyum kecil

**Time Skip...**

Naruto Dan Sasuke berlari berdua saja

(karna naruko gk ikut dan sakura juga kgk ikut)

Mereka pun tiba di tempat yang mereka tuju

"apa yang kau lakukan kesini"tanya orang bermuka hiu

"hnn hanya ingin bertarung"ucap naruto

"hnn kau hanya bocah"ucap kisame

"ah masa? oh ya teme kau duluan biar aku yang melawan manusia berwarna biru iini"ucap naruto

sasuke hanya mengangguk dan berjalan di tempat tersebut dan menemukan itachi

"hnn adikku yang bodoh datang"ucap itachi

"hnn"sasuke hanya membalas dengan hnn

"hey adikku yang bodoh matamu masih sharingan 3 tomoe bukan Mangekyou sharingan sepertiku"Ucap itachi

"hnn jangan sombong kau itachi"ucap sasuke dengan datar(dsini dia pura pura)

"adik lemah kau akan kubunuh sekarang"ucap itachi

**Katon:Goukakyou No Jutsu**

Bola Api mengarah ke arah sasuke

Sasuke menghindari api itu dengan mudah

"hanya itu"tanya sasuke

**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**

Bola api kecil yang lumayan banyak mengarah ke sasuke

tapi sasuke dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah

"kau lumayan juga adikku yang lemah"ucap itachi

"itachi kenapa kau membantai clan uchiha"ucap sasuke dengan santai

"hnn hanya mengukur kemampuan"ucap itachi dan langsung merapal segel

**Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni**

Melemparkan beberapa shuriken dengan 1 tangan ,lalu menghembuskan api ke shuriken" tersebut sehingga terbentuk Shuriken yang diselimuti api.

Sasuke yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam langsung menghilang dan berada didepan itachi

**Duuakhhhhh buakhhhh duakhhh**

Meninju itachi dengan taijutsunya

"wah kau bisa menyentuhku tapi bagaimana dengan ini"tanya Itachi

**Susanoo'o**

Muncul sesosok makhluk astral menyelimuti tubuh itachi

"hanya itu"tanya sasuke

"hnn kau tidak tahu ini yah adik lemah susanoo'o adalah"ucapan itachi terpotong ketika melihat Sasuke

**Susanoo'o**

"tidak perlu dijelaskan itachi"ucap sasuke dengan datar

"da-darimana kau dapat mata itu"tanya itachi

"hnn aku dilatih oleh sensei-ku"ucap sasuke dengan datar

"heh tapi kau tidak bisa mengembangkannya kesempurna kan sasuke"ucap itachi

"tentu bisa"ucap sasuke

dan susanoo'o sasuke langsung sempurna

sasuke menghantam susanoo'itachi

**Krakk**

susanoo'o itachi retak

sasuke terus menghantam susanoo'o itachi

dan susanoo'o itachi hancur dan itachi merasa chakranya terkuras sangat banyak

"nah sekarang aku ingin bertanya itachi kenapa kau membantai clan uchiha"ucap sasuke

"sebenarnya clan uchiha ingin melakukan Kudeta terhadap konoha"ucap itachi

"hmm bagus kalau kau jujur baiklah kita pulang itachi"ucap Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya

"ke-napa kau tidak membunuhku sasuke"tanya itachi

"karna kau kakak terbaik itachi"ucap sasuke tersenyum

"terima kasih sasuke"ucap itachi tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan Sasuke

mereka berdua pun berjalan berdua keluar dari tempat tersebut dan melihat naruto sedang duduk santai dan kisame yang tewas

"hnn dobe kau menghabisinya"ucapan sasuke berupa pernyataan bukan pertanyaan

"ba-bagaimana kau bisa menghabisi kisame dia sangat kuat jika dia bergabung dengan samehadanya(author kurang tahu tentang kisame :v)

"hahaha itu mudah"ucap naruto tertawa

"hey teme kau mengalahkan itachi bagaimana"tanya naruto

"hnn dengan susanoo'o"ucap sasuke

"seharusnya kau gunakan chikamehameha"ucap naruto

"tujuanku membawanya pulang dobe bukan membunuhnya"ucap sasuke sweatdropped

"ya juga sih hahaha"ucap naruto

"hnn ya ayo kita pulang"ucap sasuke

Mereka pulang ke konoha

**TBC**

**yosh chapter 8 selesai**

**Balasan Reviews**

**Rinnegan: hahahaha benar sekali**

**reyvanrifqi:hnn nanti saya pikirkan okay**

**Arc-kun :yaa**

** :kan yang maksa begituan Naruko :v naruko itu cewe yang tergila gila naruto**

** :yoshhh**

**Akahasi D. Michi:hahahaha :v**

**rikushiki :thankss yaa broo**

**Nokia 7610:yosh thanks for info**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author:Koshiro Kun**

**Genre:Adventure,Friendship**

**Pairing:Naruto X Naruko**

**Tambahan:Menma x Hinata Dan Sasuke x Sakura**

**Rated:M(:v jaga jaga)**

**Warning:Gaje ,Jelek,Alur Mungkin Kecepetan dan saya usahakan Akan Memperpanjang sebisa saya godlikenaru**

**Dont Like,Dont Flame**

**In Konohagakure**

"Yosh Aku kembali Konoha"ucap naruto sambil meninju langit

"hnn"Sasuke dan Itachi Hanya Ber Hnn saja

"ahh dasar uchiha hanya hnn yang kalian katakan"Ucap Naruto kesal

Sasuke dan itachi hanya ber hnn

'Sialan kau dua uchiha'batin naruto

"yasudah dobe kami pergi"Ucap Sasuke

Sebelum mereka berdua pergi datanglah kakashi,asuma,kurenai.

"I-itachi apa yang kau lakukan disini"ucap kakashi bersamaan dengan asuma dan kurenai

"tentu saja pulang"ucap itachi datar

"apa maksudmu pulang"tanya asuma

"ini desaku jadi terserah jika aku mau pulang"ucap itachi datar

**Raiki...**

"kakashi sensei jangan menyerang itachi dia akan tinggal bersama ku"ucap sasuke

"apa maksudmu"tanya kurenai

"maksud teme itu itachi akan tinggal bersamanya"ucap naruto seperti orang pintar

"dia itu anggota akatsuki"ucap kakashi

"hnn tapi sekarang tidak"ucap sasuke santai

"hnn oh ya dobe kita belum melaporkan ke hokage misi kita selesai"ucap sasuke

naruto hanya mengangguk

"dan itachi-nii kita akan melapor ke hokage"ucap sasuke

"Yoshh ayoo"Ajak naruto

Mereka bertiga berjalan santai mereka meninggalkan kakashi,asuma,dan kurenai dan pergi keruang hokage bersama sama dan berbincang bincang

"hnn sasuke kenapa kau sangat kuat bahkan kau mengalahkanku dengan mudah"tanya itachi

"hnn karna aku dilatih"ucap sasuke santai

"siapa yang melatihmu"tanya itachi

"uchiha madara"ucap sasuke santai

"uchiha madara kan si topeng spiral"ucap itachi bingung

"hnn dia obito"ucap naruto

itachi hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti

Mereka ditatap aneh oleh warga

datanglah para rookie 12

"sasuke-kun"lirih sakura

"apa yang dilakukan itachi disini"tanya shikamaru

"hmm tentu untuk tinggal di konoha"ucap sasuke

"sasuke-kun apa kau tidak apa apa"tanya sakura khawatir

"tenang saja sakura aku tidak apa apa kok"ucap sasuke dengan senyum tipis

Sakura langsung memeluk sasuke,sasuke membalas pelukan sakura hingga kejadian barusan terganggu oleh sebuah tangan yang ada bahu sasuke

"wahh sasuke kau sudah besar"ucap itachi OOC

"aku memang sudah besar nii-san"ucap sasuke

"hey temeeeeeee ayolah kita ke ruang hokage aku rindu seseorang"ucap naruto menggerutu

"hnn baiklah dobe"ucap sasuke

Naruto,Sasuke,Dan Itachi sampai di ruangan Hokage

**TOK TOK TOK**

"masuk"ucap yondaime hokage aka minato

Mereka bertiga pun masuk

"wah sasuke kau berhasil"ucap Minato

"hnn ya itu karna kerja sama ku dengan dobe"ucap Sasuke santai

"maaf hokage-sama bolehkah saya menjadi ninja di konoha"ucap itachi

"tentu itachi"ucap Minato

"dengan Ini missing nin itachi dinyatakan selesai"ucap minato

"tou-san mana naruko-chan"tanya naruto

"Hnn cari saja sendiri"ucap minato santai

"itachi,sasuke kalian boleh pergi"ucap minato

duo uchiha tersebut pun pergi dari ruangan hokage

"hey tou-san mana naruko-chan"tanya naruto geram dengan ayahnya

"hmm aku tidak tahu mungkin setelah kau menjalankan misi ini dia jadi jarang kulihat"ucap minato

"huh yasudah tou-san aku pergi"Ucap naruto

Naruto Pun mencari naruko dan menemuknan nya disebuah danau sedang melamun dan berbicara sendiri

"naru-kun kenapa kau lama sekali pulangnya apa kau menemukan kekasih baru"ucap naruko sendirian

naruto yang melihat itu langsung memeluk naruko dari belakang

"si-siapa kau tidak boleh ada yang memelukku selain naruto-kun"ucap naruko memberontak

"tenanglah naruko-chan aku tidak akan mencari kekasih baru karna kau saja sudah cukup"ucap naruto

naruto langsung membalikkan badan naruko dan menciumnya

**CUP**

naruto menyudahi ciumannya

"naru-kun kau sudah pulang"ucap naruko

"hnn ya naruko-chan aku rindu sekali dengan naruko-chan"ucap naruto

"naru-kun tidak mencari kekasih baru kan"tanya naruko

"tentu tidak naruko-chan"ucap naruto yang mulai berbaring di padang rumput didekat danau tadi

"hmm bagus aku sudah lama ingin itu"ucap naruko menyeringai

"hnn tapi naruko-chan jangan disini"ucap naruto memohon

"hmm yasudah kita ciuman saja disini"ucap Naruko menyeringai

.

Naruto Dan Naruko Berciuman dengan mesra dengan keadaan

naruto berada dibawah dan naruto diatas

(iri gue :v#lupakan)

"Heyy Naruko-chan"panggil naruto yang sudah melepaskan ciumannya

"ada apa naru-kun"tanya Naruko

"hnn aku ingin tanya"ucap naruto

"tanya apa"naruko bingung

"kata tou-san kau jadi pemurung waktu aku menjalankan misi kenapa kau murung"tanya naruto sambil memainkan rambut naruko

"aku takut naruto-kun kalah"ucap naruko

"aku tidak akan kalah naruko-chan"ucap naruto

"tapi sekuat apapun naru-kun pasti bisa kalah"ucap naruko yang sekarang memeluk leher naruto

"hmm ya kau benar naruko-chan tapi apa ada alasan lagi"goda naruto memasang wajah sok tamfan(di combo uzumaki rendan#plakkk)

"hmm ada karna aku takut naru-kun digoda wanita lain"ucap naruko dengan malu malu

naruto hanya tersenyum

"huwaaaa"tiba tiba datanglah seorang bocah berumur 12 tahun

dikejar warga

"hajar bocah itu dia mencuri buahku"teriak salah satu warga

Naruto dan Naruko langsung membantu anak tersebut

"hey jangan hajar dia apa yang dia lakukan padamu"ucap naruto

"dia mencuri sebuah apel daganganku"ucap salah satu warga

"kubayar 10 kali lipat"ucap naruto menyodorkan uang

para warga kikir itu pun pergi

"te-terima kasih oni-san"ucap anak kecil itu

"Uzumaki naruto panggil saja naruto"ucap naruto

"baiklah Namaku Koshiro Uzumaki"ucap anak kecil berambut merah

"oh ya koshiro,dia naruko uzumaki"ucap naruto

"tapi koshiro bukannya uzumaki 3 tahun lalu hancur"tanya naruto

"hmm aku sempat lari dari tindikan jelek itu dan aku akan membunuhnya"ucap koshiro sedih dan benci

"hmm kalau begitu mau kah kau ikut bersamaku melakukan petualangan yang seru dan menjadi shinobi kuat"ajak naruto mengulurkan tangannya

"be-benarkah"ucap koshiro dengan mata berbinar binar

"ya itu benar koshiro"ucap naruko

"yeayy terima kasih naruto-nii dan naruko-nii"ucap koshiro senang

"bagus kau akan kulatih"ucap naruto

"yosh aku akan menjadi shinobi kuat"ucap koshiro

"ngomong ngomong apa kalian pacaran"tanya koshiro

"ya aku berpacaran dengan naru-kun"ucap naruko dengan cepat

"wah serasi sekali aku juga ingin mendapatkan pacar suatu saat hahahaha"ucap koshiro tertawa aneh

"hehehe kalau begitu aku akan mentraktirmu ramen ichiraku"ajak naruto

"yeayy"koshiro bersenang ria

dan mereka berjalan ke Ichiraku Ramen

Mereka bertiga makan dengan lahap

dan di pipi naruko ada ramen nempel, naruto langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi naruko dan memakan ramen yang ada di pipi naruko

"kyaa" naruko menarik leher naruto dan mereka berciuman

koshiro langsung menutup Matanya dan mengintip sedikit(hahahaha)

"hey disini ada koshiro dia itu masih anak kecil"ucap naruto memberi penjelasan

"hehe naru-kun yang memberikan rangsangan"ucap naruko santai dan melanjutkan acara makannya

**In Amegakure **

"Konan apakah itachi mati melawan sasuke"tanya orang yang tindikan

tiba tiba datang orang bertopeng spiral

"hnn itachi kalah dan tewas"ucap Tobi berbohong

"bagus 6 bulan lagi kita akan menyerang konoha"ucap pein

'dasar bodoh'batin Tobi

.

.

"ah kenyangnya"ucap naruto yang perutnya kembung bersama dengan koshiro(sang author :v lupakan)

"yosh naru-kun kita pulang"ajak naruko

"tapi aku tidak punya tempat tinggal"ucap koshiro sedih

"hmm tenang saja kau bisa tinggal di rumah Madara Ji-ji atau dikamarku,atau kau mau dibuatkan"ucap naruto memberi petunjuk

"hey naru-kun koshiro itu masih anak kecil jadi tidak boleh melihat hal itu"ucap Naruko

"hah hal itu?hal itu apaan yah"tanya Koshiro polos

"hehe bukan apa apa"ucap naruto nyengir aneh

"yosh ayo kita bawa koshiro pulang dan meminta izin untuk tinggal di rumah kita"ucap naruto

Naruko dan Koshiro hanya mengangguk

**In Namikaze Family**

"Tadaimaa"Teriak naruto

"okaeri naruto"ucap minato dan kushina

Kushina dan Minato melirik ke anak yang ada dibelakang naruto bisa dibilang sembunyi

"siapa dia naruto"tanya minato

"hehe dia koshiro apakah boleh dia tinggal disini"ucap naruto sambil bertanya

"yeayyyy aku punya cucu"teriak kushina

"dia bukan anakku kaa-san"ucap naruto sweatdrop

"ya tapi rumah ini makin rame"ucap kushina

"bagus kenalkan dirimu koshiro"ucap naruto

"Yosh Namaku Uzumaki Koshiro"ucap koshiro dengan senyuman khas anak anak

"uzumaki kau uzumaki bagaimana"ucapan kushina terpotong

"hmm dia selamat kaa-san"ucap naruto

"hmm kasihan kau koshiro-chan"ucap kushina

"jangan memanggilku dengan chan aku ini lelaki"ucap koshiro cemberut

"ya sudah kau akan kuangkat menjadi anakku"ucap kushina

"benarkah"tanya koshiro

"tentu koshiro-chan"ucap Kushina

"yeayyyyy"Koshiro pun bahagia

Keesokan Harinya

* * *

**TBC**

**Apa Yang Akan terjadi dengan koshiro di chapter depan?**

**entahlah hahahaha**

**Sorry postnya lama dan wordnya dikit :v soalnya banyak tugas ngeprint dan matematika :v**

* * *

**Balasan Reviews**

**Namikaze Kushina 15: hnn :v good lah kalau gitu**

**reyvanrifqi:yosh**

**michael f:kayak narkoba aja :v hahaha**

**i :tenang saja aku sudah punya musuh :v utamanya hahahaha**

**rikushiki:okayyy arigatou**

** :yosh**

**Dewi15:yo yo ini udah lanjut**

**Thanks For Reading...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author:Koshiro Kun**

**Genre:Adventure,Friendship**

**Pairing:Naruto X Naruko**

**Tambahan:Menma x Hinata Dan Sasuke x Sakura**

**Rated:M(:v jaga jaga)**

**Warning:Gaje ,Jelek,Alur Mungkin Kecepetan dan saya usahakan Akan Memperpanjang sebisa saya godlikenaru**

**Dont Like,Dont Flame**

Keesokan Harinya

"Naruto-nii bangun naruto-nii bangun"ucap Bocah berambut merah

"engh ini masih pagi Koshiro"ucap naruto

'tidak ada cara lain'batin koshiro beranjak ke kamar mandi

koshiro membawa ember berisi air

buarr

"huwaaaaaaa kebakaran"teriak naruto terbangun dari tidurnya

"hahahaahaha hahahaha"koshiro guling guling sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit karna tertawa

"apa yang kau lakukan koshiro"ucap naruto memberi deathglare

"hehehe aku disuruh kaa-chan"ucap koshiro beranjak pergi

'untung dia masih anak anak'batin naruto

naruto melihat di samping nya naruko masih tertidur dengan nyenyak

"naruko-chan bangun"ucap naruto mendorong dorong naruko

"engh terus naruto-kun terus"ucap naruko ngigau

naruto yang melihat itu sweatdrop

'mimpi apa sih dia'batin naruto sambil masih sweatdrop

"woyy bangunnnnnnnnnnn"teriak naruto

naruko yang kaget langsung teriak

"jangan perkosa aku yang boleh perkosa aku cuma naru-kun"teriak naruko aneh

"hahahahahahahaahahahahaaha"minato dan kushina datang entah darimana

koshiro hanya bingung

"hah apa itu perkosa"tanya koshiro dengan wajah polos

"eh kok koshiro chan ada disini"tanya kushina

"hmm entahlah"jawab minato

"woyyyyy sarapannya mana aku lapar"teriak menma

"ya koshiro juga mau makan kaa-chan"ucap koshiro

"hmm naruto,naru-chan cepat bangun kita makan bersama"ucap kushina

naruto dan naruko sudah bangun

dan minato mendekat kearah naruto

"naruto"panggil minato

"apa tou-san"tanya naruto

"bagaimana rasanya melakukan itu"goda minato

DUUUUAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR BLAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR

Minato terpental terkena pukulan kushina

'Tou-san Baka'batin naruto

Naruto pun pergi ke meja makan

Dan Namikaze Family makan bersama

"menma-nii apakah kau sudah berpacaran dengan hinata"goda naruto

Pfftttttttt

"Air berikan aku air"menma tersedak

naruto memberikan segelas air ke menma

"kenapa kau menanyakan itu"tanya menma memberi deathglare naruto

"apakah itu benar naruto kalau menma menyatakan cintanya pada hinata"tanya kushina

"ya itu benar kaa-san sebenarnya sih yang menyatakan cintanya duluan hinata"ucap naruto

"huh aku baru saja pacaran kau sudah memberitahu kaa-san dasar pengaduan"ucap menma geram

"bagus menma tou-san bangga padamu tapi apa kau sudah melakukan itu"tanya minato

Duarrrrrrr

minato terlempar

koshiro hanya sweatdrop melihat keluarga barunya yang aneh super!

Mereka melanjutkan makan mereka hingga selesai

"yosh ayo naruto-nii kita latihan"ucap Koshiro

naruto hanya mengangguk dan beranjak pergi

"naru-kun aku mau ikut "ucap naruko

"hmm bagaimana yah"ucap naruto

"kumohon"ucap naruko memasang wajah puppy eyes

"baiklah baiklah"ucap naruto pasrah

"cepetan napa"teriak koshiro

"ya koshiro-chan"ucap naruko dengan nada aneh

"ah sudahlah ayo"koshiro berjalan paling depan

naruto dan naruko hanya mengikuti koshiro

**Time Skip**

"Baiklah koshiro apa elemenmu"tanya Naruto

"aku tidak tahu nii-san"jawba koshiro sedih

"hnn alirkan saja chakramu ke kertas chakra"ucap naruto

"hmm baiklah akan kucoba"ucap koshiro

Kertas chakra tersebut terbelah dua lalu terbakar

"wah kau mempunyai dua elemen itu bagus tapi kau harus berlatih keras"ucap naruto

"tentu saja karna aku seorang ninja maka aku harus berusaha keras"ucap koshiro

"hmm pemanasannya Push 100 kali Sit Up 100 Kali dan Back Up 100 kali"ucap naruto

"hmm baiklah"ucap koshiro pasrah dan melakukan apa yang di perintahkan naruto

dan naruto malah bermesra mesraan dengan naruko

"98-97-99-100"akhirnya pemanasan nya selesai

"bagus koshiro sekarang keluarkan sebuah jutsu"ucap Naruto

'apa nii-san bodoh aku bahkan baru tahu chakraku'batin koshiro

terlintas dipikiran koshiro jutsu yang akan dia buat

**Katon:Rasengan**

**Fuuton:Rasengan**

Dua tangan Koshiro Terdapat 2 buah bola api dan angin

Dan Dia menggabungkan jutsu itu

**Double Rasengan**

**Blarrrrrr**

Naruto hanya mengaga lebar

"Yeayyyy aku bisa"teriak koshiro jungkir balik tiga kali(lu[akan ini :v)

"wah naru-kun, koshiro-chan hebat"ucap Naruko

"hmm yah"ucap naruto mengangguk

"Naruto-nii bagaimana jurus tadi kira kira rank apa yah"tanya koshiro

"hmm mungkin S-Rank kalau sudah menguasainya dengan benar"ucap naruto

"wah baguslah kalau begitu aku akan berlatih nii-san"ucap koshiro semangat

**5 bulan kemudian**

koshiro sekarang dia bisa kage bunshin,berjalan di atas air, kawarimi ,berjalan di batang pohon pokoknya sangat perfect dan juga jurus jurus naruto semuanya dia bisa meskipun itu RasenKamehameha Dan Double Spirit Bomb(Jutsu Naruto Dan Sasuke) tapi naruto juga bisa doube spirit bomb tapi jika digabungkan dengan sasuke 2 kali lipat kekuatannya

"Hey Koshiro Ayo pulang"ajak naruto

koshiro mengangguk tanda mengiyakan mereka hanya berdua dikarnakan naruko tidak ikut  
Naruto dan koshiro sangat akrab karna mereka adik kakak koshiro juga lumayan akrab dengan menma

**In Namikaze Family**

"Tadaimaaa"Teriak Duo Uzumaki

"Okaeri Naru-kun"ucap naruko sambil memasak bersama kushina

"Oh ya naruko-chan mana tou-san"tanya naruto

"hmm dia sedang menyelesaikan dokumen naruto"ucap kushina masih memasak

"oh"naruto hanya ber oh ria

**Keesokan Harinya**

Trio Uzumaki kini berjalan jalan menyusuri konoha yang indah ini

datanglah sang topeng spiral

"Naruto"panggil tobi

"hmm apa"Tanya Naruto

"pein akan menyerang bulan depan"ucap tobi

"ahh sial bagaimana ini"ucap naruto bingung

"hmm kita akan mengungsikan para warga"ucap Koshiro

"hnn ya koshiro-chan benar"ucap Naruko

"hnn mungkin aku akan memberitahu tou-san"ucap naruto

Tobi pun menghilang tanpa pamit

"huh dasar dia tidak pamit kepadaku"ucap naruto

"oh ya koshiro bagaimana kegiatan Academymu"tanya Naruto

"hmm lumayan"ucap koshiro

Naruto,Naruko,dan Koshiro berbincang bincang sambil Berjalan ke ruangan Hokage

**Ruangan Hokage**

"argh kenapa document ini tidak ada habisnya"ucap minato ngamuk ngamuk

TOK TOK TOK

"masuk"ucap minato

Trio tadi pun masuk

"Tou-san aku ada berita penting"ucap naruto

"ada apa aku sedang sibuk dengan Dokumen sialan ini"ucap minato

"Akatsuki Akan menyerang konoha tou-san Tidak tapi hanya pein dan mereka berjumlah enam 1 bulan lagi mereka akan menginvasi konoha" ucap naruto menjelaskan

"Arghhhhhhh sial"teriak minato ngamuk ngamuk

"hmm tenang saja tou-san aku akan membantu"ucap naruto

"aku juga naru-kun/oni-chan"ucap duo dari trio uzumaki

"hmm baiklah"ucap Minato

"oh ya tou-san Kenapa tidak menyuruh bunshin yang mengerjakan itu"ucap naruto sambil beranjak pergi bersama dengan duo

"arghhhhhn bodohnya akuuuuuuuuuu siallllllllll"teriak minato gaje

**Skip Time...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**reyvanrifqi:Hmm mungkin Naga hahahaha**

** :okayy ini udah**

**Dewi15: Yoshh**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Readernya yang reviews dikit bener nih kalau gini yah jadi males ngetik.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yasudah Reviewsnya Yoooooooooooo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author:Koshiro Kun**

**Genre:Adventure,Friendship**

**Pairing:Naruto X Naruko**

**Tambahan:Menma x Hinata Dan Sasuke x Sakura**

**Rated:M(:v jaga jaga)**

**Warning:Gaje ,Jelek,Alur Mungkin Kecepetan dan saya usahakan Akan Memperpanjang sebisa saya godlikenaru**

**Dont Like,Dont Flame**

Naruto Sekarang sedang berjalan melanjutkan bersama dengan naruko,dan koshiro

naruto memakai kostum ninjanya sama dengan naruko

koshiro memakai kostum yang sama dengan naruto dan naruko wajah koshiro?

koshiro hmm wajah hmmm lumayan keren berambut merah dan unyu(Wajah Kuroko No Basket :v tapi waktu masih bocah dan berambut merah),sifatnya konyol seperti naruto,tapi jenius tapi juga kadang bodoh

"nii-chan aku pulang dulu yah aku lapar jaa"koshiro pun pergi

Naruto dan Naruko pun duduk disebuah taman yang nyaman berduaan hening itulah yang terjadi diantara mereka

baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu datanglah konohamaru

"cie naruto-niichan"ucap konohamaru

"ada apa konohamaru kau ini menganggu saja"ucap naruto

"hmm hanya menggodamu hahaha"ucap konohamaru

"owh jadi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan hanabi-chan"goda naruto

"oh ya kucingku belum kuberi makan aku harus memberikan makan jaa"ucap konohamaru beranjak pergi meski hanya ingin mengganti topik

"naru"ucap naruto dan naruko bersamaan

"kau duluan"ucap mereka berdua bersamaan 2 kali

"kau saja yang duluan naru-kun"ucap naruko

"hmm baiklah ada yang ingin kutanyakan bagaimana menurutmu sasuke itu"tanya naruto

"hmmm sasuke yah dia keren,cool,baik,pengertian,yah semacam itulah"ucap naruko

"jadi aku tidak keren,cool,pengertian"tanya naruto sedih

"tentu saja tidak naru-kun juga keren,cool,pengertian,romantis,dan mau melakukan itu denganku"ucap Naruko

"terima kasih naruko-chan I Love You"ucap naruto nyengir andalannya

Naruko hanya tersenyum malu malu dan mencium Naruto

.

.

Naruto dan naruko pulang karna capek dan naruto sudah lemas sekali gara gara menyusuri konoha non-stop  
"ah aku mengantuk sekali"naruto lemas  
"

jangan tidur dulu naru-kun"ucap naruko

"tapi aku ngantuk naruko-chan"ucap naruto dengan lemas sekali

"ayolah jangan tidur dulu"ucap naruko mendorong dorong naruto

"ya baiklah kenapa memangnya" tanya naruto

"naru-kun kapan kita menikah,aku ingin kita menikah secepatnya,dan setelah invasi kita akan menikah"ucap naruko panjang lebar

Kroghhh Kroogghh

Hening

..

.

.

.

"huh dia malah tidur dasar baka"naruko menggerutu

"tapi dia tampan juga,hoamm lebih baik aku tidur ahh"lanjut naruko

tiba tiba naruto ngigau

"ya terus naruko-chan terus aku mau keluar"mimpi naruto sangat nista

"dia mimpi mesum"ucap naruko ngangguk ngangguk

naruto yang masih dialam mimpinya langsung menarik naruko dan memeluknya dengan erat

Naruko hanya pasrah dipeluk naruto yang di alam mimpi

.

.

.

Pagi Hari

"Hoammzzz naruko-chan bangun sudah pagi"ucap naruto dengan suara cemprengnya

"engh ya naru-kun"ucap naruko membangunkan diri

Naruto dan Naruko sudah terbangun dari tidur mereka yang nyenyak dan melakukan ritual mandi...

.

.

Skip Time...

sekarang naruto sedang di ruang hokage bersama

"hnn sepertinya beberapa hari lagi akan terjadi invasi"ucap naruto

"baiklah mungkin 3 hari kedepan kita harus menjaga jaga"lanjut Minato yang duduk di bangkunya

"hnn lebih baik ungsikan para penduduk"ucap naruto

"hnn kau benar"ucap minato

**BLARRR**

"cih mereka sudah menyerang tou-san"ucap naruto geram

"hnn baiklah kita kalahkan mereka naruto"ucap minato mengangguk ngangguk

Naruto Langsung pergi ke luar dari ruangan hokage tersebut dan melihat 6 orang bertindikan

tapi langsung datanglah seorang perempuan berambut kuning berwajah kawaii siapa lagi kalau bukan naruko

"Hnn naruko-chan kita serang bersama"ucap naruto

naruko hanya mengangguk

naruto menyerang pain pain tersebut dengan taijutsu

**Katon:Goukakyou No Jutsu****  
**

jutsu bola api tersebut berasal dari adik kakak uchiha

Tiba tiba pein langsung membawa seorang ninja yang sudah mau tewas adalah Obito uchiha

"Naruto kau harus mengalahkannya"ucap Obito,darah mulau bercucuran dan Obito tewas

"akhirnya si penghianat itu mati"ucap tendou

"cih sialan kau"teriak naruto

naruto langsung mengeluarkan jutsunya

**Shinra Tensei**

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Naruto menyerang pein ningendo dengan taijutsunya

meninju menendang menabok mengcombo

tapi kecepatan Ningendo sangat kuat dalam taijutsu

"cih"naruto geram

naruto meninju ningendo di wajah tapi ningendo menangkis serangannya

naruto melihat celah membuat sebuah jutsu

**Rasengan**

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR

ningendo langsung bangun tetapi Kembali diserang Naruto

**Dai RasenRingu**

Blarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

tubuh pein ningendou sudah hancur menjadi debu

"cih aku mengeluarkan 25 persen chakraku hanya untuk melawan itu"ucap naruto

Sasuke Dan Itachi Kini Melawan

**Kaiwan no Hiya**

ledakan terjadi meski hanya skala kecil tetapi mematikan

untung saja sasuke dan itachi sudah menggunakan susanoo'o mereka

**Katon:Goukakyou No Jutsu**

dua bola api raksasa menyerang shurado

Blarrr

jutsu itu tidak membuat luka berarti bagi shurado

**Chakra Explosion**

Pain Shurado membuka bagian atas kepalanya, mengeluarkan semacam meriam. Meriam ini kemudian melepaskan sebuah ledakan besar chakra dalam bentuk laser, menyebabkan ledakan kuat yang menghancurkan daerah sekitarnya

BLARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

ledakan terjadi

sasuke mulai geram dan menembakkan api ke awan

tiba tiba hujan terjadi

"apa yang akan kau lakukan sasuke"tanya itachi

sasuke hanya menghiraukan kakaknya

**Kirin**

Blarrrrrrrrrr

"Cih chakraku tinggal sedikit"ucap sasuke

Kini tubuh Shurado memiliki luka yang cukup fatal tapi masih kuat berdiri

**Flaming Arrow Missiles**

PAIN SHURADO menarik keluar tangannya, yang diturunkan menjadi terhubung ke lengan dengan tali tebal dengan rudal yang melekat padanya. Rudal- rudal itu dapat diluncurkan, menyebabkan ledakan besar

Blarrrrrrrrrrr ledakan besar terjadi sasuke dan itachi meringis kesakitan karna jutsu tadi sangat kuat

"karna chakraku sudah sedikit aku akan menghabisimu"ucap itachi

**Amaterasu**

Tubuh shurado terbakar oleh api hitam

"hmm baiklah akan kuakhiri ini"Ucap sasuke

**Raiton:Chikamehamehaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Blarrrr**

terjadi ledakan yang sangat besar

bahkan ledakan ini lebih besar dari yang tadi untung saja warga sudah di eksekusi

Kini tubuh pain shurado hancur dan menyisakan debu

Sekarang Ke Naruko

Naruko Kini melawan Pain Gedo

naruko dihajar habis habis oleh pain gedo

'chakraku tinggal sedikit aku harus mengalahkannya'batin naruko

**Fuuton:Odama Rasenshuriken**

BLAARRRRRRR

naruko menang tapi dia ambruk untung kushina datang dan menyembuhkannya

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Baiklah Minna Chapter depan mungkin tamat :v**

**dan Dimana koshiro**

**kalian tebak sendiri hohohohoh**

**saatnya ngebalas reviews**

**reyvanrifqi:gk ngerti vrooh**

**Uzumaki TeRry: yosh setelah ini tamat hohohoho**

**blackbox:gk suka gk usah baca keles :v**

** : Yosh sering sering reviews broo**

**Saikari Nafiel:baiklah puppy eyes mu sungguh bagus :v membuat moodku kembali kya hahahahahaahha(tertawa jahat bahkan kaguya sujud sujud)**

**Dewi15:yosh**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author:Koshiro Kun**

**Genre:Adventure,Friendship**

**Pairing:Naruto X Naruko**

**Tambahan:Menma x Hinata Dan Sasuke x Sakura**

**Rated:M(:v jaga jaga)**

**Warning:Gaje ,Jelek,Alur Mungkin Kecepetan dan saya usahakan Akan Memperpanjang sebisa saya godlikenaru**

**Dont Like,Dont Flame**

* * *

**Chapter 12/End Chapter**

kushina yang akan menyembuhkan naruko dihadang oleh seorang pein yang disebut pain tendou

**Shinra Tensei**

gelombang tak kasat mata menyerang kushina yang menggendong naruko

kushina dan, juga naruko yang sedang pingsan terlempar

kushina menggeram marah karna dia diserang oleh pain tendou

saat kushina akan memukul jutsu pein sudah duluan menyerangnya

**Basho ten'in**

Kushina terasa dicekik dan tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar

Tiba tiba datang seorang berambut hitam cukup cool anak dari kushina menyerangnya dengan jutsunya

**Fuuton Rasenshuriken**

**BLAAAAAAAAARRR**

pein terlempar terkena jutsu mengerikan tadi dan terlihat sang menma uzumaki yang mengeluarkan jutsu terkuatnya dan chakranya tinggal sedikit

pein sekarang mulai berdiri Dan menyerang menma

**Shinra Tensei**

**BLARRRRRR**

menma terlempar cukup jauh

pein mulai berjalan ke arah menma dan menusukkan besi hitam tersebut ke arah menma

Namun datanglah gadis hyuuga

"hi-hinata apa yang kau lakukan disini"tanya menma lemas

"aku akan melindungimu menma-kun karna aku mencintaimu"

**Bansho ten'in**

pein tendou membanting hinata dengan sangat kuat

Menma menggeram marah dan sudah menjadi kyuubi ekor satu

tapi terhenti karna datang seorang madara uchiha

"jangan jadi kyuubi bocah atau kau akan di segelnya"ucap madara

"heyy kau Rikudou Pain Apa yang kau inginkan"ucap madara datar

"hnn kau tidak perlu tahu kau hanya makhluk lemah"ucap pein

"oh"madara hanya ber oh saja

**Shinra Tensei**

Pein mengeluarkan jurus andalannya

**Susanoo'o**

madara kini diselimuti oleh makhluk astral bertulang

"siapa kau sebenarnya"ucap pein datar

"hnn aku Uchiha Madara"ucap madara datar bahkan lebih datar dari yang terdatar (lupakan)

**Katon:Gokka Mekkayu**

BLARRRRRRRRR

jutsu madara mengenai pein Tendou

pein tendou meringis kesakitan

"hnn lemah"ucap madara datar

Madara langsung melawan pein tendou dengan susanoo'o nya yang sengaja dia tidak sempurnakan

Pein terkena combo seorang madara dengan sangat hebat dan luar binasa

**Shinra Tensei**

Madara terkena jutsu Pein terlempar tapi mendarat dengan sempurna

'Shinra tenseinya memiliki limit 5 detik'batin madara

**Meteorite Technique**

meteorit raksasa mengarah ke pein dan pein yang limit shinra tensei nya belum bisa digunakan terkena meteorit madara

dan meringis kesakitan tapi masih bisa berdiri

**Chibaku Tensei**

batu batu tertarik ke bulan buatan Pein

'aku harus mengalahkannya'batin madara

Madara langsung mengeluarkan jutsunya

**Amaterasu**

"arghh"pein tendou kesakitan

"Hyattttttt"Teriak Bocah berambut merah melainkan koshiro

**Double Of RasenShuriken**

**BLARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Pein Tendou Tewas Mengenaskan

"ahh akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkannya hahaha ini bukan dendam tapi sebuah impian"ucap Koshiro bangga

"kau hebat juga bocah"ucap Madara

"hehe tentu saja"ucap koshiro bangga

Sekarang Naruto sedang Melompati pepohonan mencari si pengendali Pain dan menemukan keberadaan Si pengendali tersebut

Naruto langsung menghilang Menggunakan Hiraishin Lvl Terakhir

**Beberapa Detik Kemudian**

Naruto sekarang sudah berada di depan Nagato dan Konan

"Heyyy kalian kenapa kalian menyerang konoha"Teriak Naruto

"Itu semua untuk Perdamaian"Ucap Nagato

"tidak kau sama sekali tidak membuat perdamaian kau hanya menambahkan rantai kebencian untuk semua orang dan kebencian orag lain akan bertambah banyak,Kau hanya pembual tentang perdamaian kau sama sekali tidak membantu perdamaian itu bertambah tapi malah menambah kebencian yang ada didunia ini"Ucap Naruto

Nagato Tersentak dengan perkataan naruto semua,ya semuanya dari menambah kebencian dan menghilangkan perdamaian semua itu dia lakukan hanya karna ego nya yang bodoh

"Terima Kasih Naruto"ucap Nagato tersenyum

"Maksudmu"tanya naruto bingung dengan terima kasih dari seorang Nagato Uzumaki

"aku akan menggunakan Rinne Gedo Tensei Naruto"ucap Nagato

"tidakk kau tidak perlu menggunakan jutsu itu Tidak Ada korban di konoha"ucap Naruto

"be-benarkah"tanya Nagato Dan konan tersentak

"tenang saja maukah kalian Tinggal Di konoha dan kita membuat perdamaian yang kita inginkan terjadi"ucap Naruto

"baiklah aku akan mematikan semua pein"ucap nagato

"tapi"

"tenang saja aku bisa membuat tubuhmu kembali"ucap Naruto

"baiklah bagaimana denganmu konan"tanya nagato

"baiklah"ucap Konan

Naruto,Nagato,Konan Pun kembali Ke Konoha

**Beberapa Tahun Kemudian**

"Naruto-kun gantikan popok Hikari-kun"teriak Naruko

"gahhhhhhh susah sekali punya anak"gumam naruto

"Ohh ya jangan Lupa Hikaru-chan juga di buatkan susu"teriak naruko

"Ya naruko-chan"Teriak Naruto

**End**

**Hyossa Minna Terima kasih telah Membaca Fic Saya :v**

**Saya akan Membuat baru fic :v dan mungkin antara croosover Dxd(ini setelah saya menonton Dxd (:v)**

**dan mungkin juga dark naru**

**Hyossa**

**Reviews nya yah saya memberikan 2 pilihan**

**DXD Or Dark Naru**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Reviews**

**Kuzuri Reiketsu:Hehehe ya senpai**

**reyvanrifqi:hyootoo Ini sudh tamat senpai  
**

**michael f:hmm kalau kekurangan ide ya pendek -_-**

**Saikari Nafiel: ini dah nikah  
**

**Uzumaki LOVE Hyuga :hahaha :v ya memang saya tidak mahir**

** : Yosh**

**uzuuchi007 :yaa :v**

**Akuma Hikari :kalo dodol kok ente bisa nyampe chapter 11 yak**

**OneeKyuuChan :ok senpai aku akan usahakan  
**

**rikushiki :Hehehe maaf kalau buruk**

**darkuzumaki6:ya seperti yang anda pikirkan**

**Dewi15:yosh ini sudah ku lanjutkan**

**Thanks For Reading My Fic**


End file.
